


Trust, Envy, Love

by LacySilverWolf



Series: Effie Stilinski [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - OC Addition, F/M, Gen, Slight Canon Divergence, female twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacySilverWolf/pseuds/LacySilverWolf
Summary: Things got weird when her brother's best friend was bitten and turned into a werewolf. But now, Effie is dating the new alpha in town and helping him build his pack. That's not going to cause any problems, right? Right?





	1. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things seem to settle down, they start getting strange again. It's Beacon Hills, of course they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids! Here we are with season two! And as we know, it's not an easy season for anyone in the Stilinski family, so why should it be any different for Effie? That's right, it won't be! *pauses* I'll stop sounding happy about that now and just say, read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Ef.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Golden brown. It was different but a different that Effie found she liked.

After helping Derek bury Peter's body under the floorboards of the Hale house, Effie decided the funny feeling in her mind was a need for change. She'd had it before, after her mom died. Back then, she'd simply gotten her ears pierced by a friend's older sister, and grounded for a month for not asking her dad first. This time, she streaked her hair and gave it a new look. It was now just a little longer than shoulder length and her bangs were shorter but still long enough that she could sweep them off to the side. And the color now had golden brown mixed in with the light brown.

Effie really liked it. She felt, well she wasn't sure but her need to change something was gone and she was thankful.

"I like it,"

Effie saw Derek in the mirror and turned around. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Yeah? Not too different?" Effie asked. She normally wasn't insecure but she'd also never changed her hair color before.

Derek stepped into the room and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "No, just different enough." he tucked the lock behind Effie's ear. "Come out with me tonight."

Effie cocked a brow. "You sure? You said it wasn't safe while you were still learning the ropes."

"I trust myself enough to have you with me." Derek said simply. "Besides, the alpha in me hates the idea of leaving you alone."

Effie smiled, draping her arms around Derek's neck. "I'm not alone, Derek. I can simply go home and I've got Dad and Stiles right there."

Derek shrugged. "Call it my protective side. I prefer it when you're with me."

"Well how can I say no to that?" Effie huffed playfully.

Derek grinned. "You really can't."

Effie laughed and kissed him. "Fine, I'll come out with you tonight." she pulled back. "But I expect something in return."

Derek's grin grew. "I think I can handle that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So, it's a feeling?" Effie asked as she and Derek walked through the woods.

Derek nodded. "In a way. I guess while betas instinctively feel the need to be part of a pack, the alpha instinct is to create their own." he looked at Effie. "Does that make sense?"

"Surprisingly," Effie confirmed. "I mean, what's an alpha to do if it doesn't have anyone to lead or protect. But," she frowned a bit. "it's not like Beacon Hills is filled with betas just roaming around."

Derek blew out a breath. "That's the tricky part. I'd have to," he gestured with his free hand.

"You'd have to literally create your own pack." Effie finished for him. "From scratch. Turn your own betas."

"Yeah," Derek looked at the ground for a moment. "that's exactly what I have to do."

Effie held up the hand that wasn't holding Derek's. "Well don't look at me. I love that you're a big bad wolf now but I'm not really looking for my own trip down that lane."

Derek laughed. "Don't worry, Effie. Unlike my uncle, I would only turn people who were willing."

"Like people the bite would help," Effie guessed. "someone who could use the benefits that come with being a wolf."

"That's pretty much what I was thinking," Derek nodded. "yeah. Course, it could take ages to find suitable people."

"Not necessarily." Effie commented, her voice full of thought. "It's easier to turn teens, right? Since their bodies are already changing?"

"That's one of the theories," Derek agreed. "Why?"

Effie smiled. "Derek, I'm a sophomore in high school. I'm surrounded by teenagers all day." she shrugged. "I could probably make quick work of finding suitable people for your pack."

Derek pulled Effie to a stop and faced her. "You'd do that?"

"If I know they're being turned for the right reason and it's one hundred percent their choice, yes." Effie explained. "Off the top of my head, I can already think of one person who would definitely benefit from the bite." she shrugged again. "You need a pack and some kids need some place they truly belong. Plus," she smirked a bit. "I think dating you makes me the den mother. So why shouldn't I help pick out the pups?"

Derek laughed. "Effie Stilinski, you are one of a kind."

Effie grinned. "So I've been told."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie looked up at Derek as he suddenly stopped and turned his head, as if listening for something.

"What's wrong?" Effie asked.

"There's an omega nearby," Derek said. "he's stalking a human."

Effie tried to think of what they were near that would have people around so late.

"The cemetery!" she said suddenly. "There's a grave being dug for Kate's funeral tomorrow."

Derek gripped Effie's hand. "Ready to run?"

Effie groaned. "Oh I so wore the wrong shoes for this."

Derek laughed before pulling Effie along through the woods, in the direction of the cemetery. Once they got close, he told her to hang back so he could handle the omega, then they'd make sure the human digging the grave was okay.

Effie kept herself concealed behind a tree as she watched Derek approach the omega, who was digging through a grave in search of something. Effie could see the added confidence Derek had since becoming the alpha. She watched the omega bare his teeth at Derek. She could see Derek was amused seconds before he bared his own teeth and let out a growl that sent a shiver down Effie's spine. Oh yeah, he gained a whole lot of confidence with his new role.

As the omega ran away from Derek, Effie stepped out of the woods and to his side. Looking around, she saw a construction digger tipped on its side.

"Over there," Effie pointed.

Derek moved to the digger and started lifting it from the fresh grave it was on top of. Once Derek had it up right, Effie moved to the grave and looked in.

"Isaac!" she saw her and Stiles' classmate cowering in the corner of the new grave. "Are you okay?"

Isaac blinked, confused at the sight of Effie. "Effie? What the hell are you doing here? Was that you making all that noise?"

Effie shook her head. "Not me," she glanced over her shoulder as Derek stepped up beside her. "That was him."

Derek looked down at Isaac. "Need a hand?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie caught sight of the black eye Isaac was sporting and bit back a curse. "Again, Isaac?"

Isaac turned his face away. "I don't wanna talk about it, Effie."

Effie stepped up to the boy and turned his face back. "Did you at least ice it?"

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, I've learned."

Effie sighed. "You can't keep letting him do this."

"Do what?" Derek asked.

Isaac shook his head. "Nothing." he pulled out his cell. "I should call your dad."

Effie nodded. "Alright but let Derek and I get out of here first. Dad just might lose it if he finds me here."

"Just might?" Isaac snorted. "Ef, not only is it a school night but you're here with a guy who's five years older than you. There is no 'just might'."

Effie playfully scowled at Isaac. "Oh hush. I'll see you at school."

Derek gave Isaac one more look before following Effie back to the woods. "How do you know him?"

"Isaac?" Effie asked. "We've been in school together for years." she clenched a fist. "I've been cleaning up the damage his father does to him since we were ten."

Derek blinked. "His father gave him that shiner?"

Effie nodded. "Yeah, when Isaac's mother died, his father didn't take it well and started taking it out on him. He," she shut her eyes for a moment. "he tortures him, Derek."

"Is he the one you were thinking of?" Derek asked.

Effie stopped walking to look Derek in the eye. "If there was ever anyone who needs the bite to be able to fight back and help himself, it's Isaac. He's suffered for too long."

Derek looked into the forest for a second. "Alright, I'll talk to him." he kissed Effie. "I'm gonna hang around, make sure the omega stays away. You head home." he smiled. "Like Isaac said, it's a school night."

Effie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, fine." she returned Derek's kiss. "Keep an eye on him, his dad might show because of all this."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie looked up from her textbook in the library as someone sat across from her. She wasn't surprised to see it was Isaac.

"Has your boyfriend lost it or does he really think he's a werewolf?" Isaac asked.

Yeah, Effie was expecting this too. "He hasn't lost it and he doesn't just think it. He knows it and so do I."

Isaac leaned forward. "Effie, werewolves are make believe things we read about as kids. They're not real."

Effie tapped the table. "Answer me this, have you noticed a change in Scott lately? Especially his performance on the lacrosse field?"

Isaac frowned. "Well, yeah but I thought maybe he worked out over the summer."

Effie smiled. "Isaac, Scott had severe asthma. That's not something you grow out of over a summer. Think about it."

She watched Isaac's face as he took in the information she'd given him. She knew it was a lot to wrap his head around but knew he would accept it once he ruled out all other possibilities.

Isaac ran his hands over his face. "I have got to be dreaming."

Effie shook her head. "Sorry sweetie, but you're not. This is all, scarily, very real." she glanced at her watch. "You don't need to think about this now. Just get through the rest of the day."

Isaac looked at the time as well. "Crap, lacrosse." he stood up and looked at Effie for a long moment. "Tell Derek, I'll have an answer soon."

Effie nodded. "Okay."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie flipped through her notebook as she walked down the hall during her free period. After Isaac left her in the library, her focus had drifted. She knew it would be hard for him to wrap his head around being turned, literally having his life changed but strangely, he was taking it better than she thought he would.

"Effie,"

Hearing her boyfriend's voice, Effie turned with a frown. "Derek, what's wrong?" His face screamed that something was seriously concerning him.

Derek glanced around before taking Effie's hand, leading her to an empty room. "I want you to stay away from Jackson."

"Alright," Effie said, dragging the word out. "I already make an effort to do that, he's a jackass, but I can tell that's not why you're asking."

Derek ran a hand through his hair. "His body's rejecting the bite. I don't know why and I don't know what it means but he's pissed and I don't trust him not to hurt you to get to me."

Effie blew out a slow breath. "Alright, well most of the school is focused on trying to find Lydia but Jackson couldn't seem to care less so I'll just stick with Scott and Stiles once school's out."

"Good," Derek nodded. He also blew out a breath. "I'm sorry that you might be in danger. You'd be safer if we-"

Effie stepped up to Derek, so they were chest to chest. "Don't even think of going there, Derek Hale. I know what I'm dealing with, and Jackson has been harassing me since he learned what that little dick of his was for. Just because his life isn't going how he wanted doesn't mean I'm going to let him get to me." she framed his face. "I will be fine. I promise."

Derek settled his hands on Effie's sides, a gentle smile on his face. "Told you I was going to need you to get through this."

Effie laughed a bit. "And like I said, I'm not going anywhere."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Allison saw Effie coming out of a classroom and jogged to catch up with her. "Effie,"

Effie smiled. "Hey Allison. You okay?"

Allison shrugged. "As okay as I can be." she bit her lip. "I know this is going to sound crazy and weird but, is there any chance you can come to the funeral with me? With Lydia missing and all the media, I could really use someone on my side."

Effie took Allison's hand and squeezed it. "Of course. I'll meet you at the grave site." she smiled reassuringly. "You'll be okay."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Dad," Effie came downstairs in a knee length, sleeveless black dress that tied around her waist, with an elongated collar but open chest area. Her tights were a shade lighter than the dress and her boots reached her knees and matched the color of the dress. She walked into the kitchen were the sheriff was. "Dad, can I ride with you to the funeral?"

John looked at his daughter, floored to see her wearing black, a color she hadn't worn since her mother's funeral. "I didn't realize you were going."

Effie sighed. "I wasn't planning on it but Allison asked me. And with Lydia missing, she just really needs a friend right now."

John smiled softly and nodded. "Alright, you can ride with me." he kissed Effie's forehead. "You're a good friend, Effie. I'm proud of you."

Effie returned the smile. "Thanks Dad,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Looking up from her seat at the grave site as she heard the media go crazy, Effie saw Allison fighting her way through the crowd with her parents on either side. Standing, she dusted off her dress and prepared for the onslaught of questions she knew Chris Argent would throw at her.

"Effie," Allison smiled in relief, beyond glad to see her friend.

Effie hugged her. "Told you I'd be here."

Allison had tears in her eyes but her smile didn't falter. "Thank you so much."

"Effie," Chris greeted. "what are you doing here?"

Effie held Allison's hand. "Your daughter asked me to come. She wanted a friend by her side during all this."

"Chris," Allison's mother sounded confused. "who is this?"

"This is Effie Stilinski, Mom." Allison introduced her. "She's a friend of mine from school."

The red headed woman smiled and held out her hand to Effie. "Victoria Argent. It's so wonderful to meet a friend of Allison's, even given the circumstances."

Effie shook Victoria's hand. "Same to you, ma'am."

Victoria laughed softly. "Mrs. Argent will be fine, Effie." she waved a hand to the seats. "Let's sit, shall we?"

Not releasing Effie's hand, Allison followed her mother's instructions and pulled her friend down beside her.

"Someone else is coming," Allison whispered to Effie. "I don't know who but Mom and Dad both seem edgy about him being here."

Effie nodded slowly. "Probably a head hunter." she glanced over where Scott was hiding with Stiles. "Looks like bigger and badder players are coming to town."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stood in front of Derek, watching him pace after she'd informed him of Allison's grandfather being in town.

"Derek," Effie tried to get his attention. They may have been in the middle of the woods but he could still pace a decent hole. "Derek please, let's not freak out until we know they're here for more than the funeral."

Derek ran a hand over his face. "Effie, my family has known the Argent family for a long time. Up until Chris, there has never been a hunter that's given a damn about their children. They don't show up for funerals, hell they don't even have them, unless they're proving a point."

Effie let her back fall against a tree. "Yeah, I got that feeling from Chris' reaction to the funeral and Gerard showing up with body guards. You don't think he knows about you and Scott, do you?"

Derek shook his head. "Argent's focus right now is to keep his daughter safe and happy. Getting Scott killed would push her further away."

"What about you?" Effie asked.

Derek finally stopped pacing. "My uncle ripped his sister's throat out."

Effie pushed off the tree. "But you killed Peter after. That has to count for something, even in the eyes of a hunter. By killing Peter, you not only protected the rest of us but Chris and Allison too."

"Even if Chris sees it that way," Derek said. "we have no way of knowing if Gerard will." he paused and smelled the air. "The Omega is near. Scott too." he took Effie's hand. "Time for another run."

More prepared this time, having changed from her dress to jeans and sneakers, Effie held tightly to Derek's hand as they ran through the woods, headed towards the river where the Omega's scent was leading them.

Just as the two came into sight, Derek motioned for Effie to stay back and charged at Scott as the Omega was caught in a hunter trap.

Keeping herself concealed behind the tree, Effie watched as Derek wrestled Scott over to her and kept a hold on him as others surrounded the Omega. She immediately saw Chris and Gerard and knew this wasn't going to end well.

"What are you doing?" Scott struggled. "I can help him."

"They're already here." Derek stopped him.

"I can help him!" Scott insisted.

"Quiet." Derek barked. He felt Effie step closer, for protection and to put an extra restraining hand on Scott.

The three watched the hunters circle the Omega, Chris pulling out a taser wand before striking the wolf with it. His howls and cries of pain caused Scott to struggle more and Effie to turn her head away, not wanting to see the torture. Seeing the Omega like that had images of Derek strung up in the hidden tunnel, where Kate had tortured him running through Effie's head.

"Who are you?" They heard Chris asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." The Omega said. "Nothing, I swear."

"You're not from here, are you?" Chris guessed as Gerard stepped closer. "Are you?!"

"No." The Omega answered. "No, I came," he paused. "I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here, that's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear."

"Gentlemen," Gerard addressed the hunters. "take a look at a rare sight." he looked at Chris. "Wanna tell 'em what we've caught?"

"An Omega," Chris supplied.

"The lone wolf!" Gerard announced. "Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down, maybe even murdered. Or possibly, alone by his own choice. Certainly, not a wise choice."

They watched Gerard move around before picking up, of all things, a sword.

"Effie, look away." Derek said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Effie didn't have to be told twice. Releasing her hold on Scott's torso, she buried her face in Derek's available shoulder and shut her eyes tightly. With a hand over her exposed ear, Effie was able to block out Gerard's talking but she could feel Derek's increased heartbeat and could tell the moment Gerard killed the Omega. She heard Derek tell Scott why they needed to work together and that the hunters had just declared war.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sitting in Derek's arms, Effie had finally stopped shaking after making the mistake of looking back when she, Scott and Derek had left the woods. Seeing the top half of the Omega just dangling there was seared into Effie's mind.

"I'll forget, right?" Effie asked. "Like with Laura?"

Derek kissed the side of her head. "You will. And I'll help, just like before." he tightened his arms. "It'll be okay." they tensed when they heard footsteps and saw a light. "Isaac."

Effie smiled a bit. "He decided." the two stepped into the open train car door as Isaac flashed his light at them. "Isaac,"

The tall boy swallowed a bit. "Wasn't expecting you to be here, Effie."

Effie glanced up at Derek. "It was a complicated night. Dad's busy so he won't notice I'm not home." she kissed Derek's cheek. "I'll be up in the loft." stepping passed Isaac, she squeezed his arm. "He won't hurt you. You have my word."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Alright, so we're off to a wonderful start. Also, I just realized, we do not see Stiles and Effie interact at all in this chapter. Oops on my part, but that'll change. I promise. Not in the best ways, but it'll change! For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	2. Shape Shifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time to see the aftermath of Isaac getting turned and also, I threw creeper Matt into it a tad early. At least where the gang is concerned. And boy, does Effie lie well. To anyone who isn't her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here! Yay! Season two is pushing forward! Considering all the crap Effie and Stiles go through in this season, I'm not sure why I'm so excited. Probably because I know it'll get worse in the later seasons and to enjoy this while it lasts. *pauses* And now for a Sterek shipper moment, there is no way not to squeal through this episode and all the lovely moments our boys share. Just saying. Okay! Read on and have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: Only Effie is mine.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Give it back, Derek! It's not done!"

Derek held Effie's sketch above her head as she tried to reach it. "You've been working on it for a week. How much more needs to be done?"

Effie laughed. "I worked for six months on the walls of my room. There's always room for improvement in the eyes of the artist."

Derek nuzzled Effie's neck. "Well, from the eyes of the artist's boyfriend, I think it looks perfect." The sketch in question was Effie's recreation of a picture they'd taken with her camera just after they'd started dating. When Derek first saw it, he was floored at her skill. Sure he'd seen her room but he knew there was a huge difference between landscape and portrait drawing. "No more work needed."

Effie smiled as a shiver ran through her body. "I was going to add color."

Derek looked at the sketch again. "Nah, I like it black and white."

Effie rolled her eyes playfully. "Fine, you can keep that one. I'll make another for myself that's color." she looked at the time. "Damnit, I gotta go before Dad gets off shift."

Before Derek could respond with more than a scowl of annoyance, a panicked cry broke through the abandoned station.

"Derek!"

Effie frowned. "Isaac,"

"Derek!" the tall boy came charging into the train car as Effie and Derek stepped forward.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"My dad," Isaac said. "I think he's dead."

Derek moved closer. "What did you do?"

"That's the thing," Isaac said. "it wasn't me."

Effie's frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

Isaac shook his head. "I mean, it was something else. Some kind of," he waved a hand. "of creature."

Derek looked at Effie. "Maybe you should go home now."

Effie looked between the two. "You'll fill me in tomorrow?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah, and if I can't, I'll have Isaac do it."

Giving Derek a quick kiss and Isaac a reassuring hug, Effie left the abandoned station and headed for home. She had to find out if Stiles knew about this. And if he did, if Scott knew. She promised Derek she wouldn't tell Scott or Stiles about him turning Isaac and she wasn't going to risk some other creature blowing their secret out of the water.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie bit her lip in worry as she watched Isaac get loaded into the police car. She'd already sent Derek a text to let him know what was going on. She just prayed he'd be able to do something before the moon went up.

Hearing the school doors bang open, Effie turned and saw Scott come running out. One look at his face and she knew he'd figured out what Isaac had become. As the cop car started up, Scott looked at Effie.

"Did you know?" he asked.

Effie sighed. "I knew."

"And you didn't think to stop him?!" Scott accused.

Effie glared hard at Scott. "Look, I knew because I told Derek Isaac was a good pick for his pack. You don't know half the shit that Isaac went through with his father so don't pretend like you're the high and mighty one here."

Seconds after the cops left, Derek pulled up, stopping Scott from yelling further at Effie.

"Get in." Derek said to the pair.

"Are you serious?" Scott started as Effie headed down the steps. "You did that. That's your fault."

Effie clenched her teeth as she held the passenger door open.

"I know that." Derek said after a moment. "Now get in the car and help me."

"No, I've got a better idea." Scott argued. "I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up."

"Not when they do a real search of the house." Derek shot back.

Scott looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Effie took over for Derek. "Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." She stepped aside, letting Scott climb into the back. Getting in herself, she saw the look Derek was giving her. "What? Just because you're both wolves does not mean I'm getting kicked to the back seat of my own boyfriend's car."

Derek shook his head with a smirk before throwing the car into gear.

"Does Stiles know you call him your boyfriend?" Scott muttered from the back.

Effie glanced at him. "I don't see why it's his business but yes, I've said it in front of him."

Derek's smirk grew. "That was a reaction I wish we'd caught on camera."

Scott shook his head. "I'm not sure what's more disturbing, you two together or separate." he leaned forward. "What's in Isaac's house?"

The joking mood gone, Effie and Derek exchanged a look. They couldn't put into words what was in the house. Scott would just have to wait and see for himself.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Are you sure?" Derek asked as he stood outside Isaac's house with Effie. Scott had already gone inside.

Effie nodded. "I've seen the aftermath of what his father did. I can't put an image of the torture devices to the injuries." she gave a bitter smile. "I'd try to resurrect his ass just so I could kill him, myself."

Derek smiled and kissed Effie on the forehead. "Careful, I'm supposed to be the bloodthirsty one in this relationship." he slid a switch blade into Effie's hand. "Keep this, just in case."

Effie gripped the knife tightly. "Got it. Just," she glanced at Jackson's house. "Don't take too long. Last thing we need is Jackson sticking his nose into this."

Derek nodded his agreement before heading into the house. Effie took a deep breath before moving away from the house to sit on the curb. The car was parked a block over so no one would see it but Derek didn't want Effie so far away. Not with an unknown on the loose.

"Effie?"

Hearing a familiar voice, Effie turned and saw Matt, a member of the lacrosse team. Plastering a fake smile on, Effie waved to him.

"Hey Matt," she said.

Matt crossed the street. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Effie shrugged. "Just walking."

Matt cocked a brow. "In front of Isaac's house and across from Jackson's?"

Effie sighed. Time to lie. "Alright, truth? I'm seeing this guy but he's older than me and Dad would freak if he knew so I've been taking walks in the evening, sighting track training, so we can see each other." Okay, so it wasn't a total lie.

Matt smiled. "That's great, I'm glad you've got someone." he put a hand over his heart. "And I promise, I won't breathe a word. Not even to Stiles."

Effie returned the smile. "Thanks Matt," she glanced at her watch. "I hate to rush you but, he should be here soon."

Matt started walking backwards. "Say no more, I'm gone."

Effie turned back to the house once Matt was out of sight as Derek came out.

"Where's Scott?" Effie asked.

Derek shook his head. "Staying here for the moon." he took Effie's hand. "I want to take you home before I go for Isaac."

Effie mimicked Derek's head shake. "Forget it. I picked Isaac, I help protect him. Full moon or not." she squeezed Derek's hand. "He's my pack too."

Derek watched Effie for a moment before nodding. "Alright, let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie's head shot up from where she was waiting, half way between the front desk and her father's office, as the fire alarm went off. Before she could move, Derek came shooting around the corner and snagged her hand as he darted down the hall. Holding tightly to Derek with both hands, Effie felt a shiver of fear run through her as she caught sight of the blood trail on the floor.

"It's not his." Derek said, knowing what Effie was thinking. "It's not his scent."

Effie blew out a small breath as they reached the holding area just in time to watch Isaac, fully wolfed out, smash the fake deputy's head into the wall, knocking the man unconscious. At least, Effie hoped he was unconscious. She knelt at Stiles' side as Derek smashed the vile of wolfsbane and looked at Isaac.

The turned beta immediately looked at the two humans in the room, his need to kill overriding his knowing Effie and Stiles meant him no harm.

Before Isaac could take more than two steps towards the siblings, Derek bared his fangs and roared at his beta, reminding him of his place. Isaac shrank back, sinking to the floor, curled up in a ball.

Knowing Isaac would be no threat to her now, Effie moved to his side, brushing his hair back and looking him over for injuries.

"You're safe," she whispered softly. "they won't hurt you again."

"How'd you do that?" Effie heard Stiles ask Derek.

Derek turned to him. "I'm the Alpha."

Effie helped Isaac stand. "Derek, get him out of here. Stiles and I can handle Dad and the others."

"You sure?" Derek asked, not liking the idea of leaving Effie and Stiles to take the fall.

Effie nodded. "I'm sure." she smiled at Isaac. "Go with Derek. He'll help you through the rest of the night."

"And you?" Isaac asked.

"I'll check on you as soon as I can." Effie promised.

Stiles watched Effie hand Isaac off to Derek before she returned to him in the middle of the room.

"So what," Stiles said. "you're the den mother or something?"

Effie shrugged. "If that's how Isaac wants to see me." she shook her head. "He just needs someone who cares, Stiles." she blew out a breath and looked around. "Dad's going to kill us."

Stiles allowed the subject change as he took his own look. "That's an understatement."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"How's he doing?" Effie spoke into her cell as she laid on her bed.

"Better now that he's not locked up." Derek replied. "I think the cell reminded him too much of the basement."

Effie shook her head. "I really don't want to know why that is." she sighed. "So I'm on lock down for a week. Apparently pointing to the unconscious man and saying he let Isaac go isn't a good story."

"I guess I'll just have to pick you up from school for a week so we can see each other." Derek suggested.

Effie smiled. "You already pick me up from school, smart ass." she rolled on her side, pulling a picture of her and Derek from under her pillow. "Dad's pretty pissed but since he knows we'd never break the law," she ignored Derek's snort. "grounding is all he can do."

"I remember being grounded." Derek said. "And how much it sucked. At least you have your painting."

A bang sounded at Effie's door before she could respond.

"Lights out, Effie!"

Effie sighed. "Yes Dad!" she turned back to the phone. "The warden has spoken. I'll see you tomorrow. And tell Isaac I'll call him on my way to school."

With a soft shared goodbye, Effie hung up her cell and brought her finger up to trace the picture. It had been a colder day so Effie had been bundled up in a deep green sweater with her hair down and blowing in her face a bit. Derek had his arms wrapped around her, his eyes closed and his lips pressing into Effie's hair. Effie's own eyes had been closed as she leaned into his kiss and her free arm, since the other was holding the camera, was up around the back of Derek's neck, her fingers laced into his hair.

The peaceful, happy looks on their faces was why Effie allowed herself to take the fall for Isaac escaping. Knowing that was the happiest either had been in a long time was what Effie held on to while her father railed at her and Stiles.

No matter what happened, or what came their way, Effie was not letting Derek go.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> You all know Stiles was grounded for, like, ever after this episode. But, both he and Effie are willing to take one for the betas. Okay, Stiles is willing to take one for his sister and Effie will always take one for Isaac. Seriously, his puppy eyes. How do you say no? Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	3. Ice Pick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, two major steps in this chapter. Stiles and Effie fight, big time, and someone else finds out about Derek and Effie's relationship. And that ain't pretty, either. At first. Oh, and Effie and Erica do not get along, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here and we've got some serious Stilinski twin angst ahead in this chapter. We also see Effie butting heads for the first time, but not last, with one of Derek's betas. Never mind that she's helping pick them. There are just some things a girl will not tolerate. Like her brother's head being bashed with his own car part. Yeah, that doesn't go well. And what happens when Papa Stilinksi comes home to find Derek in his daughter's bed room? Read on and find out! Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Effie and all her issues.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

In the loft of the abandoned train station, Effie laid on Derek's bed, her legs kicking back and forth in the air. She noticed Derek watching her from his chair but paid no mind as she flipped through her year book from freshmen year.

Stopping at a certain page, Effie pointed to a picture. "Here she is, Erica. She has epilepsy with stress induced seizures." she looked over at Derek, seeing the focused look in his eyes, and knew it wasn't caused by planning his next beta turn. "Ditch the look, alpha boy. I can easily go home and text you the info on Erica."

Derek growled but shifted his focus. "I thought there was medicine to help with epilepsy."

"She's in high school, Derek." Effie pointed out. "No amount of meds can kill the stress caused in a high school."

Derek nodded. "Good point," he leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "but turning Erica will be different from turning Isaac."

Effie frowned, sitting up. "How?"

Derek gave a small smile. "With another guy, it's easy. Just talk, give proof if needed, and you're good. With girls," he stood and walked over to Effie, leaning over her to brace his hands on the bed. "well, some persuasion may be in order."

Effie smirked, ignoring her flushed face and racing heart. "And you don't want to risk me getting jealous with what you may have to say or do."

"The last thing I want is to hurt you." Derek said, the playful mood gone.

Effie ran her fingers over Derek's brows. "As long as you come back to me and don't take things too far, you won't hurt me, Derek. I trust you and I believe in what we have."

"Erica it is." Derek nuzzled Effie's hands. "Now, enough beta talk."

Effie let Derek drop the conversation as he used his body to lay her back on the bed. As his lips started teasing her neck, Effie felt something spark inside her and knew Derek was the cause.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Watching the ambulance drive away with Erica in the back of it, Effie took a deep breath and pulled out her phone. Stepping away from the crowd of students, she dialed Derek's number.

"Effie?" he answered. "What is it?"

Effie swallowed. "Erica just had another seizure. She's being taken to the hospital. If you want to give it a try, now is your best chance."

"And you're sure you're okay with this?"

Effie nodded without hesitation. "I trust you."

"Alright, I'll come see you after. Give Isaac a call, I don't think he likes being alone at the station."

Effie smiled at the ground. "Kay,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie placed her last book in her locker before closing it and nearly jumped out of her skin as she found Stiles standing next to her.

"Damnit, Stiles,"

Stiles stared at Effie silently before speaking. "Did you and Derek break up?"

Effie frowned. "Um, no, not that I'm aware of and since I was just talking to him, I'm pretty sure my information is up to date."

"Then why did he just drive away with a very, very differently dressed Erica?" Stiles pressed.

Effie ran a hand over her face. She told Erica she was overdoing it. "Because," she looked at her brother. "she's his newest beta."

Stiles cursed and threw his hands in the air. "Effie, are you even thinking anymore? Do you realize what Derek's doing?"

"He's doing what instinctively comes naturally to him." Effie defended the alpha. "Forming his own pack. Scott doesn't exactly want to be with him and, in case it escaped your notice, Isaac and Erica are both benefiting from the bite. He's not turning them for the fun of it. He's helping them."

Stiles narrowed his eyes a bit. "You're picking them, aren't you?"

Effie crossed her arms. "So what if I am? I knew what Isaac went through with his father and it's not like Erica's struggle with epilepsy was a secret." she stepped closer to Stiles and dropped her voice. "If Derek is going to turn people, shouldn't it be people who want it and are being helped by it? Hmm? Ask Scott that when you go inform him of our talk."

Grabbing her bag from the ground, Effie turned away from her brother. She didn't like that helping Derek, and being with him, was causing problems with her and Stiles but at the same time, they were different people. And Effie knew, sooner or later, they'd turn down different paths. Looks like it was sooner rather than later, no matter how much either wanted to fight it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek ran his fingers through Effie's hair as she slept soundly, curled up against his side. Her hand rested over his heart while her head was tucked under his chin. He was a little tense, seeing as they were at her house, in her room, but he was keeping an ear out for the sheriff and Stiles. When Effie had called him after her fight with Stiles, he promised to come over once he checked in on Isaac and made sure Erica was doing alright.

He hated the look on Effie's face as she told him what she and Stiles had talked about. He'd tried to bring up the point of them not being together making things easier but Effie just glared and threatened to throw his ass down the stairs the moment her father got home. Not wanting to be shot by the sheriff, Derek shut up.

Now, with her safe and sleeping in his arms, Derek once more mentally kicked himself for trying to subtly push Effie away. It had been a long time since he allowed someone as close as Effie was and, if he were honest with himself, it scared him. But as long as she was willing to fight for him, Derek would work through his fear and keep her close.

Tucking his free arm under his head, Derek looked down at Effie as she shifted in her sleep. The faint dusting of eyeshadow she'd put on that morning glittered in the light and the freckles on her nose almost begged for Derek to trace them. He resisted, knowing it would wake her up.

He had been honest weeks before when he told Effie she was different. There was something about her that pulled Derek in. Caused a spark when they were together and gave him the courage to do what was needed to keep her in his life.

"What the hell?!"

Derek's eyes shot to Effie's door. He'd been so absorbed in Effie, he'd stopped listening for her father. And said man was now standing in the doorway, looking very pissed off.

Effie was pulled from sleep as she felt Derek's body tense. Opening her eyes, she looked at his face and saw he was looking away from her, towards the door. Rolling over, she saw what caused his deer-in-headlights look.

"Dad," Effie slowly sat up. "please don't get mad."

John clenched a fist. "It's a little late for that, Effie. What the hell is Derek Hale doing in my house? In your bedroom?"

Effie stood up, motioning for Derek to stay put. The less he moved, the less chance of him getting shot. "He's in your house because I called him. And he's in my room because I got into a fight with Stiles and wanted my boyfriend to hold me for a little while."

John stared at Effie in shock. "Boyfriend? Since when?!"

"About four weeks now," Effie admitted. "I didn't tell you because I know, after everything that's gone on these past few months, you wouldn't approve."

"Damn straight I don't approve." John shot out. "He was suspected of murdering his sister, Effie! And wanted for questioning about the attacks at the high school!"

"You know he didn't murder Laura, Dad." Effie fought back.

"Effie," Derek spoke softly as he stood up. Ignoring her father, he cupped Effie's cheek and brushed his thumb over the bone as they focused on each other's eyes. Once Derek was sure Effie had calmed down, he faced the sheriff. "Sir, I know you have absolutely no reason to trust me or even reason to believe I'm safe to be around your daughter. I've done nothing to earn it. But, right now, I'm giving you my word. Never has anyone been as special to me or as important to me as Effie is. As long as it's within my power, I will never hurt her or allow her to be hurt. Our relationship is set entirely to Effie's rules and I will never push her into anything she doesn't want to do."

Effie smiled at Derek's words, leaning into his side as they waited for John to speak. His face slowly returned to normal color and his hands were no longer fisted but he still looked pissed.

"I remember you before your family died," the sheriff finally spoke. "you were a good kid. I never truly wanted to believe you were involved with what happened to Laura. And I can tell, from what I saw when you two were laying there and from the looks you exchanged just now, that you care deeply about my little girl. So," he blew out a breath. "I'm not happy about how I found out about this but I'll do my best to accept it. But there are ground rules." he waited for both to nod. "This door stays open when you two are up here. Derek goes home before eleven, if you got out, Effie is home by eleven and if I catch you doing anything more than sleeping in that bed, my badge won't be present at our next talk."

Derek nodded once more. "Yes sir,"

Effie moved from Derek's side to hug her father. "Thank you, Dad."

John hugged Effie tightly. "You're welcome, baby girl."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie watched Erica as she cornered Scott, purposefully making it look bad as Allison appeared at the other end of the hall. Once Erica stepped away from Scott, after he forced her hands back to her sides, Effie grabbed the newly turned beta and slammed her against the nearest wall. She wasn't a wolf but Effie did not like seeing her friends screwed with.

"Derek did not turn you so you could screw with Scott." Effie hissed. "Scott and Allison have enough problems right now without you turning into the slut of Beacon Hills High."

Erica narrowed her eyes at Effie. "What gives you the right to talk to me like that? Huh? You think you have power over me because you're Derek's little play thing?"

"I think you would have cracked your skull open on that gym floor if Scott hadn't caught you." Effie shot back. "I think, if by some miracle you'd lived, you'd still be worried about when your next seizure was going to happen if I hadn't pointed you out to Derek for his pack. I think, you finally have a place to belong because I thought you needed a friend." she stepped closer. "Don't prove me wrong, Erica. Omegas don't survive long in your world."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie fought against Derek's hold as she tried to charge at Erica. "If you EVER touch my brother again, I swear, not even being a wolf will save your ass."

Derek tightened his hold on Effie. "Effie, calm down." he looked at Erica, who seemed unfazed by Effie's anger. "I told you to stall Stiles, not hurt him. Taking the part from his truck was more than enough."

Erica shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure he couldn't follow."

"You could have seriously hurt him, Erica." Isaac pointed out.

Erica threw her hands up. "Who care? He's just a pathetic human."

"He's my brother, bitch." Effie snapped.

"Stiles isn't to be harmed." Derek ground out, looking at all three of his betas. "I don't care what you think he's done or if you think it'll help with our plans. As long as I'm the Alpha, you leave him alone. And you," he narrowed his eyes at Erica. "pissing Effie off, pisses me off. You'd be very wise to avoid doing it. Isaac," he turned to his first beta. "Take Erica and Boyd home."

Isaac nodded. "And Effie?"

Derek looked at his seething girlfriend. "I promised her father she'd be home by eleven. We've got time."

Effie watched Derek's betas leave the abandoned station and sagged in Derek's arms. "She left him in a dumpster, Derek. When I picked Erica, I never knew she would turn out like this."

Derek sighed as he pulled Effie over to the couch. "The change can bring out sides of people that never showed before. Erica's epilepsy held hers back. Now that it's gone, she's free to be whoever she wants."

Effie sighed, resting her head on Derek's chest. "No more, right? Three is enough?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah, three's plenty." he kissed her head. "Thank you for helping me."

Effie smiled. "Like I said when Isaac was in danger, they're my pack too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Yeah, Effie and Erica have a long way to go. But they'll get there, I promise! And the fight with Stiles and Effie will be water under the bridge by the next episode, I promise. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	4. Abomination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, soon, Effie and Erica will get along. But it ain't this chapter. More clashing between the beta and Effie, along with some water sports and a good, long look at just what this creature is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids! And what do we have this chapter? Well, more bitchiness between Effie and Erica, that's for sure. It'll be fixed soon, I promise. We also have Stiles and Effie back on the same team and working together, again. Trust me, I hate them fighting as much as you do. And we have a paralized Derek in eight feet of water. Yeah, that's gonna be fun with the added Effie element. Read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie pulled her jeep to a stop in front of the garage and wasn't comforted by the ambulance or police vehicles surrounding the place. She saw her father and brother sitting in the back of the ambulance and jumped from her jeep, running over to them.

"Stiles," she grabbed her twin in a tight hug. "you okay?"

"I'm fine," Stiles barely whispered as he hugged his sister back.

"He's just shaken." John said. "His jeep's evidence, can you take him home?"

Effie nodded. "Of course, Dad." she pulled back as Stiles stood. "Come on,"

The two climbed into Effie's jeep silently. Stiles stared out the window as Effie drove them home.

"It was the creature," Stiles all but whispered. Effie pulled the vehicle over and focused on her brother. "Whatever the thing was that attacked Allison and Scott the night of the moon, that's what killed the guy at the garage." he shook his head. "Somehow it managed to paralyze us both. I could barely dial 911."

"Hey," Effie reached out and squeezed Stiles' arm. "you did what you could. We're just human, Stiles. Humans in a world where we're the vulnerable ones. There's only so much we can do."

Stiles blew out a breath. "Thanks, Ef." he shook himself. "We need to go see Scott. He needs to know what I saw."

Effie nodded and pulled the jeep back onto the road.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Knew you?" Effie frowned. "Knew you like how?"

Stiles shrugged. "I have no idea." he ran his hands over his head. "But I'd really like to stop thinking about it, alright?"

Effie nodded. "Of course." she looked around her brother's room before smiling. "Wanna crash in my room tonight?"

Stiles gave a little laugh. "Aren't we a bit old for that?"

"We're twins, Stiles." Effie said. "We've been sharing space since before we were born and I have no doubt we'll continue long into our old age."

"If we make it that far." Stiles said as he grabbed the plaid pants and t-shirt he slept in. "You sure you don't mind?"

"Oh I mind." Effie said as she led the way to her room. "You kick and take more room than someone of your size should be able to but," she shrugged. "you're my brother. Not a whole hell of a lot I wouldn't do for you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When John checked his son's room later, he wasn't too surprised to find it empty. Walking down to the next door, he opened it and found his kids sleeping soundly on Effie's bed.

Effie was curled up in her normal place on the left side while Stiles had managed to migrate to the bottom of the bed and was spread out, taking up all the room Effie had left open.

With a smile and shake of his head, John closed the door and headed to his own room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie watched the opposing team's giant player knock another of Beacon Hills' to the ground.

"How is that even legal?" she questioned, leaning back against Allison's legs.

Allison shook her head. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Effie rubbed her arms through her jacket and sweatshirt. "Shoulda brought a parka."

"Or Derek," Allison laughed.

Effie returned the laugh. "That man is a walking space heater, that's for sure."

"Who's Derek?" Gerard asked.

The girls shared a wince. They'd kinda forgotten about Allison's grandfather.

"My boyfriend, sir." Effie answered, sparing Allison from having to lie.

"Oh?" Gerard seemed curious. "Might I know him?"

Effie shook her head. "I doubt it. He doesn't go to school here and lives in the next town over."

Gerard smiled, though something in it told Effie he knew she was lying. "Well, as long as he treats you right, that's what matters."

Effie smiled, a bit stiffly. "Yes sir,"

She and Allison exchanged a look before Allison faked being cold as well to get Gerard's jacket. And his keys.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie watched Erica take off after Stiles once Boyd was on the field. Knowing nothing good would ever come from Erica being near her brother, Effie gave Allison a look before heading off after the beta wolf. She'd warned the bitch once, she touched Stiles again and not even Derek would save her.

Jogging once she was in the school, Effie saw Erica pulling Stiles from the principal's office by his ear.

"Claws off him, Erica." Effie nearly growled. And she wasn't even a wolf. Go figure. "We talked about you manhandling my brother."

Erica glanced at Effie over her shoulder. "Talk to Derek, Effie. I'm under orders."

Effie walked to the female wolf and yanked her arm away from Stiles. "If Derek wants to see Stiles, you can take him there without touching him." she stepped up to the beta. "I'm not afraid of you, Erica. So stop deluding yourself into thinking you can intimidate me."

Erica crossed her arms. "You're not very smart, are you? I could kill you before you even blink."

Effie mirrored the other girl. "And you'd be dead before you finished cleaning your claws off." she stepped back beside Stiles. "Now lead the way like a good puppy."

"I know Derek's your boyfriend," Stiles muttered as they followed a growling Erica. "but there is no way he's going to take you treating his beta like that."

"You'd be surprised." Effie said. "Especially after Derek gave all three betas orders to leave you unharmed."

Stiles blinked and nearly tripped. "Say what now?"

Effie looked at Stiles. "You're important to me. I'm important to Derek. Upsetting me pisses him off. Therefore, you are off limits when it comes to physical harm."

"Huh," Stiles gave a slow nod. "I think I'm starting to approve of this relationship."

"Took you long enough." Derek said once the trio entered the indoor pool. He glanced at Erica. "I assume Effie's here because you didn't listen."

"I didn't see a need for her to be involved." Erica defended herself.

Derek sighed. "Of course you didn't." he looked at Effie, conveying his apology through his eyes. Once Effie nodded, he turned back to Stiles. "Stiles,"

"Derek," Stiles greeted.

"What'd you see at the mechanic's garage?" Derek asked.

Stiles glanced at Effie, surprised that she hadn't told Derek herself. "Uh, several EPA violations that I'm considering reporting."

Effie rubbed her brow. "Stiles,"

"Alright," Stiles relented. "the thing was pretty slick looking. Skin was dark, kinda patterned. I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Cause I have somebody I really need to talk to."

Effie saw the look Derek gave Stiles and gently nudged her brother's arm.

"Fine," Stiles grunted. "eyes, eyes are yellow-ish and slitted."

Effie saw Derek's eyes drift up above her and Stiles and found nearly feel the fear rolling off Erica. She and Stiles turned and there, above them, was the creature Stiles had just described.

Derek grabbed Effie's arm, pulling her behind him while Effie did the same with Stiles, making sure he stayed at her side.

The creature jumped down, smacking at Erica as if she were no more than a fly. She was knocked back into a wall and left unconscious. Derek pushed Effie into Stiles and ordered them to run but before they could, the creature swiped at Derek, catching the back of his neck. It was seconds before the alpha started to collapse and Effie and Stiles just barely caught him, slinging his arms over their shoulders.

"Come on," Stiles said.

With the two supporting the paralyzed wolf, they tried to race out of the pool. Effie kept an eye out for the creature, not wanting another encounter with it, and glanced back to make sure it didn't go near Erica. She may not like the beta very much, but she was pack. As Stiles tried to pull his phone to call Scott, as ordered by Derek, he lost his grip on it and sent Effie and Derek off balance as he went to reach for it. Derek fell right into the pool while Effie fell off to the side and slammed back into the wall.

She watched Stiles dive in after Derek, holding him up above the water.

"Where'd it go?" Stiles asked as he caught his breath and helped hold Derek above the surface. "Do, do either of you see it?"

Effie flitted her eyes around the room, her focus split between Stiles and Derek and looking for the creature. "Nothing here."

"Same," Derek said.

"Okay," Stiles said. "Maybe it took off."

A loud screech type call rang through the pool.

"Maybe not." Derek said.

Effie froze against the wall. "We are so screwed."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Effie," Stiles spit some water out. "Ef, where's your phone?"

Effie patted her pockets, but couldn't find it. "I don't know. I think I lost it."

Stiles cursed. "Can you get to mine?"

Effie tried to move and the creature screeched from its hiding spot, again. "No."

"Do not move, Effie." Derek ordered. "I don't want that thing hurting you."

Effie watched Derek and Stiles in fear. "What about you?"

"We'll be fine, Ef." Stiles answered. "That thing can't stay hidden or linger for long. Someone will come."

"You hope." Effie pointed out.

"Can we focus?" Derek snapped at the two. "We need to get out of here before I drown."

"You're worried about drowning?" Stiles scoffed. "Did you miss the thing with two rows of razor sharp teeth?"

"Did you miss me being paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek shot back.

Effie rolled her eyes this time. "What happened to focusing?" she glanced around. "I don't see it. Stiles, let's see if you can get to the edge."

Stiles grunted his agreement and started paddling towards the edge of the pool.

"Wait," Derek said. "stop."

They turned and saw the creature making its way towards the pool but not actually going near it.

"What's it waiting for?" Effie wondered out loud, backing further away from the creature. Her eyes flitted to Erica's prone form, but the creature never went near her. Apparently unconscious, werewolves weren't a threat.

The creature approached the edge of the pool and stuck its hand in, only to yank it out seconds later.

"Did you see that?" Stiles said. "I don't think it can swim." he grunted a bit. "Okay, I don't think I can do this much longer."

Effie snorted. "Too freakin' bad. You're not dropping Derek."

"Trust me on this, Ef." Stiles said. "I have a plan."

"Forget it." Derek said. "Once the paralysis wears off, who's gonna be able to fight that thing? You need me to survive. Do not let go."

Effie shook her head. "Stiles, please."

Stiles stared at Derek and Effie for a long moment. "Sorry Effie,"

Before either could protest, he let Derek go and started swimming for the edge. Effie cried out in shock and watched Derek sink below the surface.

"Stiles!" she cried to her brother as he swam for his phone.

"I can do this, Ef!" Stiles shouted. "Jut let me try and call!"

Effie felt tears fall down her face as Derek sunk lower. Making a rash decision, as Stiles reached his phone, Effie ran for the water and dove in head first. She swam fast for the bottom, Stiles's shout of her name being garbled by the deepening water, and grabbed Derek around the middle. She tried to push off, to bring them back to the surface, but the alpha was proving too heavy.

Feeling Derek nudge her with his head, Effie looked around at his face. His expression was clear. Leave him behind and save herself. Effie glared and shook her head. Stiles would come.

And thankfully, moments later, he did and helped Effie get Derek back to the surface. They broke into the open air and Effie and Derek gasped for breath.

"Tell me you got him." Derek said to Stiles.

Effie saw the look on her brother's face and decided it was time she went through with the urge to punch Scott.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I can't believe you."

Effie rolled her eyes. She'd been getting that in stereo from Derek and Stiles since they surfaced after the failed call.

"I wasn't about to let you drown, Derek." She defended her actions. "And Stiles, no way you would have been able to keep doing this yourself."

"Alright, you have a point there." Stiles admitted. "But now you're stuck in here with us."

"Better than cowering against the wall." Effie shot back. "You both know I can't just do nothing."

Stiles looked at the silent wolf. "Any help would be great, Derek."

"It was stupid," Derek agreed with Stiles. "but," he pressed on before Effie could get mad. "I know how you feel, Ef, about sitting back while someone you care about is in danger. So, I understand, both of you."

Stiles twitched his nose as a drop of water dripped from it. "Not the help I was hoping for."

"Too bad."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As Effie felt her strength return once Scott had pulled her, Stiles and Derek from the water, she decided to give Scott one more chance and not break his nose. Just yet. Even if he did take over two hours to get to them.

Crawling her way to Derek's side, as Stiles was already sitting up, coughing out any water he inhaled, Effie grabbed her boyfriend's hand and was relieved to feel him squeeze it.

Too close, she thought. Way too close.

She looked up and saw Scott, wolfed out, holding a piece of broken mirror in his hand as a weapon. The creature was in front of him, staring at the reflective material. Obviously something it saw confused him because seconds later, it was gone.

Shaking her head some, Effie glanced at Stiles. He was right, it was definitely an if about them making it to old age.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Having taken the shortest but hottest shower of her life, Effie pulled on the warmest sweats she owned and crawled under her covers. She was starting to think she'd never get warm again. She hadn't been in the water nearly as long as Derek and Stiles and she was cold right down to her bones.

"Ef," Stiles stuck his head into the room. "you sleeping yet?"

Effie shook her head. Or maybe that was just the shivers. "Nope, what's wrong?"

Stiles shuffled in. "I was wondering if we could share a bed again. Given I'm freezing and I'm sure you're freezing, it might help."

Effie nearly laughed in relief. "Definitely."

Stiles ran over to the bed and dove under the covers, making Effie laugh as he snuggled down beside her.

"I am never swimming again." Stiles declared.

Effie snorted. "I doubt you, me or Derek will go near a swimming pool for a very long time." she rested her head against her brother's. "I'm glad we all made it."

Stiles squeezed Effie's hand. "Yeah, me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Some time in the middle of the night, Effie rolled over and woke slightly to find Derek had pulled her chair over to the bed and was sound asleep while resting a hand on the blanket.

With a smile, she took his hand and pressed a soft kiss to it before shutting her eyes again. With Stiles at her back and Derek beside her, Effie slipped soundlessly back into sleep.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Ah, peace in the world. Well, a short truce. That vanishes for a while in the next chapter. Katie, stop squealing, I can hear it from here. Truce isn't all you get next chapter. The rating is getting bumped on Wednesday and Katie knows why. Knock it off! I know the whole pool thing read a little rough, but I didn't want Effie in the water the entire time. But I also knew she had to be there for it. So, yeah. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	5. Venomous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, milestones. Aren't they fun? Well, this one really isn't, at first. We've reached Effie and Derek's first major fight. It was coming, we all knew this. Given how cocksure Derek is in season two, he and Ef were going to butt heads eventually. But, it also leads to another milestone in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with a new chapter of Effie! Knock it off, Greek! *sighs* As warned in the last chapter, this chapter bumps things up to the M rating. Yes, there is going to be smut. And it is, technically, going to be underage smut, because Effie is sixteen and Derek is definitely over eighteen. But I'm not the first person to post underage sex and I won't be the last. Before we get to that, however, Effie and Derek have their first major fight as a couple. Yeah, that'll be a blast. Read on, friends!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie climbed out of her jeep, grabbing her bag as she went.

"Hey Effie,"

Stopping and frowning, Effie turned slowly. Isaac really was standing there. "Aren't you wanted for murder?"

Isaac shook his head. "Not any more. Jackson," he shrugged. "reconsidered what he saw that night."

Effie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm going to regret asking this but, what did you and Derek do to make him reconsider?"

Isaac grinned. "That you'll have to take up with Derek. He requested I not tell you, on the grounds of not wanting to upset you."

Effie nodded. "Yeah, I regret asking." she linked her arm with Isaac's. "Well, if you're no longer a fugitive, we have class to get to."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Looking around to make sure there were no teachers in sight, Effie made her way across the parking lot where Derek was leaning against his car. The smile he greeted her with slowly faded as he saw the frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Effie exhaled slowly. "Lydia's immune to the bite, what makes you think she wouldn't be immune to the venom as well?"

Derek sighed. "I was hoping to keep you out of this."

"So Isaac told me when I questioned what you two did to make Jackson change his mind." Effie shot back with a bit of temper lacing her words. "I'm a big girl, Derek, and you're messing with my friends."

Derek cocked a brow. "I wasn't aware you and Jackson were such great buddies."

Effie glared. "I was referring to Lydia and Scott."

"And what exactly am I doing to Scott?" Derek questioned, crossing his arms.

"You're tearing him in two different directions." Effie explained. "He, just like you, is trying to figure out what the hell this kanima is and who it is but at the same time, he has to keep an eye on you and the betas to make sure they don't rip Lydia's throat out just for having an immunity she knows nothing about."

"Look," Derek pushed off his car. "this thing is dangerous. I'm following what leads I have and if it leads me to Lydia, so be it." he lowered his voice. "I don't get why you're questioning me. I thought you were on my side and understood what I'm going through, what I need to do to be alpha."

Effie jerked back as if Derek had hit her. And it certainly felt like he did. "This has nothing to do with my understanding of your situation, Derek. And if you really believe that I would lie about something like that, I'm not sure I really do understand." she stepped away from Derek. "Leave Lydia alone or you won't just be dealing with Scott."

Before Derek could apologize for the hurt on Effie's face, she was already back across the street and heading up the steps of the school. Dropping back against his car, he sighed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie's phone buzzed at her side again. She was tempted to ignore it since both Derek and Isaac had been texting her nonstop since her fight with Derek. She'd made the mistake of passing Isaac in the hall once she returned to the school and he knew something was wrong without her saying anything.

Wiping her eyes as it buzzed again, Effie grabbed her phone and saw a text from Stiles.

_'Meet me at Scott's. I'll explain when you get here.'_

Effie frowned at the cryptic message from her brother but decided whatever it was, was definitely more important than sitting in her jeep, crying.

So, with a deep breath, Effie wiped her eyes once more and started her car.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Allison looked out the window at Derek and his pack again before turning to Effie, who was sitting on the stairs, a blank look on her face.

"What happened, Effie?" Allison asked.

Effie gave a bitter smile. "Nothing but my boyfriend doubting the most honest thing I ever said to him simply because I don't want to see Lydia hurt."

Stiles frowned. "What? Are you serious? You're the most honest and loyal person in this town. How can he doubt you?"

Effie shook her head. "He thinks what he's doing is right and I'm going against it. Makes sense that doubt is the first place his mind goes to."

"Not with you," Allison shook her head. "he has to know-"

"Let's just focus on keeping Lydia safe." Effie stopped her. "Please. That's what I need right now."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stood beside Stiles on Scott's porch after Scott tossed Isaac and Erica out of the house and back over to Derek. She didn't want Derek thinking she was siding against him but at the same time, he needed to know she wasn't going to just sit back and let him do what he pleased if it meant her friends getting hurt.

Hearing Derek say Scott was already an alpha of his own pack had Effie thinking. She didn't know if it was possible to be part of two different packs but she was certainly going to find out.

A hissing sound broke up the pissing contest between Scott and Derek and had everyone looking up at the roof of the house.

The group rushed off the porch to the lawn and saw the creature, the kanima, crawling around.

It looked at the group and let out a scream before taking off. Effie heard Derek order Boyd to get Isaac and Erica out of there before the cops showed. Then, to Effie's relief, Lydia, clearly pissed off and freaked out, came charging out of the house.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" the fiery redhead demanded.

"Effie,"

Effie heard Derek call her name and glanced at him briefly before looking at Stiles. "Go on," she said softly. "Derek and I need to work this out."

Stiles nodded, understanding completely and hugged her. "Alright, give me a call when you're done and I'll come get you."

Effie gave her own nod and held on to her brother a moment longer before turning to Derek.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Knowing this would be a long conversation and not wanting his betas to overhear it, Derek took Effie to the cabin and waited patiently behind her while she unlocked the door and disabled the alarm.

The cabin looked the same as the last time Derek was there. The blanket from the last time they slept there was still balled up at the right end of the couch and the remote was still tucked under the couch cushion so Effie could change the channel without moving from her spot curled up on Derek.

"I haven't been here since the night we found Isaac at the cemetery." Effie said quietly after watching Derek's eyes take in the living room.

"Why not?" Derek asked, his voice soft and curious.

Effie shrugged. "You were busy with the betas and I don't like being here alone anymore."

Derek stuck his hands in his jacket pockets. "You keep saying 'the betas'. They're your betas too, you know."

"Are they?" Effie asked. "I mean, Isaac will always be my pup, I'll never deny that but Erica and I can't say a kind word to each other and Boyd sticks by your side, no matter what. And with you doubting me, that doesn't make him my biggest fan."

"You're the one who says they're your pack too." Derek pointed out.

"Back when I thought I was part of the pack." Effie shot back.

Derek dropped his hands to his sides. "You are part of the pack."

"And yet at the first sign of me showing I don't agree with you, you doubt me." Effie pointed out. "That's not how a pack leader, how a boyfriend, is supposed to treat someone he cares about."

Derek looked away. "I was so sure it was Lydia, and normally you agree with me. Think the same thing I do." he shrugged. "I didn't know how to react to you challenging me."

"You seem to handle Erica doing it just fine." Effie pointed out.

"She's a beta." Derek said. "She'll learn."

"And I'm your girlfriend." Effie said back. "I don't have to agree with everything you say or do. That's not the way it works in a normal relationship and it's certainly not how it works in a supernatural one."

"I know," Derek sighed. "I know. I'm trying, Ef." he stared at the ground for a moment. "You know, you looked almost at home standing with Scott's pack."

"I stand wherever I need to, to do the right thing." Effie said. "Simple as that." she shook her head. "I'm not going to pick or play sides in this alpha war between you and Scott. There will be times when I stand by him and times when I stand by you." she stepped closer to Derek. "But you have to remember, I will always, always, come back to you when everything's said and done. And not because of packs but because," she smiled a bit. "because I love you."

Derek returned the smile. "Yeah?"

Effie nodded, her smile growing. "Yeah, I love you, Derek."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Derek said, pulling Effie's into his arms. "I love you too."

Effie closed her eyes as Derek's words washed over her. Only a few hours ago she was terrified she was going to lose him for good and now, she smiled as he kissed her, now she knew he loved her. And with that, she was pretty sure they could survive whatever was coming.

The pair broke apart and Effie let her eyes slide open slowly. Derek's eyes were fixed on her face, watching the slightest movements she made.

"I love you, Derek Hale." Effie said softly. "No pack, kanima or hunter is going to stop that." she took over watching, focusing on Derek as he realized the intimate tone the mood was taking. "Hey," she caught his gaze. "this is my decision and you're not Kate. You're not using me or lying to get what you want and I'm not blinded by lust and a pretty face." she smiled at Derek's snort. "Alright, you do have a pretty face but you know what I mean."

Derek nodded. "Yeah, I do." he pulled Effie impossibly closer and rested their heads together. "Please, make sure this is what you want. I'm not sure I'll be able to stop once we start. And you're too important for something like this to be rushed and turned into a mistake."

"Loving you," Effie said almost before Derek finished. "will never be a mistake. Nor will making love to you."

Overwhelmed by Effie's words, Derek caught her lips in a soft, passionate kiss as he tried to convey his feelings without the words he knew he didn't have.

"Lock the door," Effie whispered as they parted. "and I'll text my dad so he doesn't worry and come looking." she smiled. "Last thing we need is the sheriff busting in. That would be a mistake. Especially if he came armed."

Laughing at Derek's wince over the thought of being shot by John, Effie pulled out her phone and sent John a quick text, saying she needed quiet to study for a test and was staying at the cabin for the night. He responded back, saying Stiles already told him and to have a good night. Effie smiled and texted her brother, thanking him for having her back.

_'Just use protection. The world does not need another Derek Hale.'_

Not even wondering how Stiles knew what Effie and Derek were going to do, when they didn't know until minutes before, Effie shut off her phone and set it on the coffee table. Watching Derek move around, making sure the windows were shut and locked, Effie took off her sweater and boots, tucking her socks inside. She could see Derek had already removed his own boots and socks, spotting them by the door, and moved to join him.

"No couch tonight." Effie said, taking Derek's hand. "Thankfully, the only bedroom in this place has become a second art studio for me and Dad thought ahead and had a bed put in."

"I may have to thank him for that some time." Derek said as they entered the back room. He saw Effie's paintings hang on the walls and leaning against them, as well. There were even a few against the foot of the neatly made double bed. She had two easels set up by the window, one with a blank canvas and the other with a half finished landscape. "My house."

"I started it before you and Laura came back to town." Effie informed him. "I found old pictures of our families in Mom's stuff. I'd forgotten how close we were before she passed away."

"Yeah," Derek said softly. "me too." he smiled some. "I remember being convinced that once we were old enough, Laura would marry Stiles and I'd marry you. Just so you'd never have to go home, again."

Effie giggled. "Liked having us around that much, huh?"

Derek pulled her back into his arms. "Still do." he winked. "At least, I like having you around."

Effie smiled. "Plan on keeping me, Mr. Hale?"

"For as long as you'll let me, Miss Stilinski." Derek quipped back, lowering his head down.

"How's forever sound?" Effie asked, her eyes sliding shut.

"Like a damn good start."

**(Look away now if you don't like smut)**

Lips sealed together once more, Effie almost immediately parted her lips and let Derek's questing tongue tangle with her own. She slid her hands away from Derek's neck and under the collar of his jacket, slowly pushing the leather away from his shoulders and down his arms. Derek took the hint and dropped his arms to let the jacket slide to the floor. Once his arms were free, he brought his hands to the buttons of Effie's blouse and one by one, slid them through their holes and exposed Effie's torso to the slight chill in the air.

Effie shivered as Derek's fingers danced across her skin, their kiss never once breaking as her shirt hit the floor. She started working her own fingers under Derek's henley, tracing over the sculpted muscles that quivered in response to her touch.

Their lips parted so Derek's shirt could be removed and added to the pile on the floor. Instead of catching Effie in another kiss, Derek dropped his lips to her neck and slowly backed her up towards the bed. He was careful to move around her paintings and once he felt her come to a stop, he picked her up and gently laid her down.

Effie panted as she watched Derek standing beside the bed. She'd never really imagined losing her virginity, not even when she started seeing Derek. She knew it was just something that would happen in time. Now, though, laying there waiting, she'd never felt more prepared in her life.

Derek climbed on to the bed, laying out on top of Effie, supporting his weight on his forearms. He pressed a sweet kiss to her lips before returning to exploring her neck and throat. Effie moaned as Derek traced down her throat, nipping and sucking at patches of skin as he went. She dragged her fingers through his hair, gripping tight when he bit down and scraped his teeth along the abused skin.

Derek finally shifted, dropping a kiss on the center of Effie's chest as he sat up on his knees and pulled her to him. Their lips met again as Derek's hands slid around Effie's back and released the clasp of her bra. With slow, teasing fingers, he led the straps down Effie's arms and watched the cups fall away from her breasts.

Effie thought she should feel embarrassed, watching Derek focus so hard on her breasts, but all she felt was aroused as his eyes darkened and flashed ever so slightly with his werewolf red. Her bra was dropped to the floor and Derek pushed her back down, capturing a stiff peak as soon as he was able. Effie gasped, arching her back. They were by no means innocent in their relationship, but it all felt different. Better. Stronger.

Derek swirled his tongue around Effie's nipple, dragging his fingers up back up her torso to massage her other breast.

"Oh," Effie moaned gently, hands clenching tightly to Derek's shoulders.

Derek grinned as he swapped breasts and let his hands venture down to the waist of Effie's jeans. While she was distracted by his mouth, he slid the button through its hole and pulled the zipper down. Without giving her warning, he tucked his hand under the denim and pressed against her clit through her panties.

Effie nearly shouted at the feeling of Derek's hand pressed against her. Her hips started rocking without conscious thought, trying to get closer to his searching fingers. She couldn't help the whimper that escaped when Derek pulled away completely, only to find him pulling her jeans and panties away. She lifted her hips to help him and watched through lidded eyes as he laid between her parted legs. Eyes on each other, Derek parted Effie's lips and slowly licked up to her clit.

The moan Effie let out should have embarrassed her, but she could only focus on Derek's tongue pressing against her clit and the hot molten pool filling in her belly.

The smell of Effie's arousal was almost too much for Derek. Being so close to the source of the scent nearly broke the control he had over his wolf. He closed his lips around her clit and inhaled sharply as she thrusted her hips against his face. He tried to suppress the growl that built in his chest, but there was no stopping it.

Effie heard the deep growl escape from Derek and couldn't help feeling even more turned on. Time seemed to stand still as Derek alternated between sucking at Effie's clit and giving it gentle nips. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, Derek thrusted two fingers deep inside her and she was swept away in her orgasm.

Derek fought to control himself as he watched Effie spiral and cum. The sight was more than he had words for. Giving her time to come down from her high, he shed his jeans and boxers before laying out over her again.

"Are you sure?" he asked once she was focused, again.

Effie nodded. "I love you and I trust you. And I don't want to be with anyone else."

The smile that crossed Derek's face stole what little breath Effie had moments before he kissed her again and quickly slid himself into her tight grip. He didn't hesitate at her barrier, just pushed right through and pulled the pain away as best he could.

Effie gasped as Derek filled her. She waited for the pain but saw the black veins vanishing up his arms.

"You didn't have to do that." she whispered breathlessly.

"I won't hurt you if I can help it." Derek responded. "Let me know when you're ready."

Effie smiled. "I'm ready."

With slow, careful movements, Derek pulled out of Effie and thrusted back in, rolling his hips as he did to brush against her clit. Effie, on her part, let her body move as it wanted. She rocked her hips and raised them to meet Derek for each thrust. He dropped his head down, lips latching on to her collarbone to suck another, darker mark than before. This one would be hidden, for his eyes only.

Effie started fighting for full breaths, gasping as that pool started filling again. She gripped Derek's neck, pulling him to her for another kiss as he moved faster and harder, always hitting the same spot that seemed to spike her pleasure.

Derek felt his end coming and moved a hand to Effie's clit, rolling and pinching it to speed her own finish along. He felt her walls flutter around his straining cock and growled once more as she climaxed, his own following close behind.

Effie fought to regain her breath as Derek rested against her, holding his weight up so as to not crush her.

"Thank you," Effie whispered.

Derek frowned. "For what?"

Effie ran her fingers through his hair. "Not giving up, just because we were fighting on opposite sides. I know, that probably seemed like the easier way out."

"I'll never take the easy way," Derek said. "not if it means I don't have you in the end."

They shifted together, coming to rest with Effie's back pressed to Derek's chest, his arm tight across her waist, their fingers laced together.

"I love you," Derek whispered.

Effie smiled. "I love you, too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Bit of a sappier Derek than we're used to in season two, but it worked for the moment. This won't be their last bump in the road, but it is the most major one. Communication. Derek's worst quality. Effie works on it with him, fear not. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	6. Frenemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. That's really what this chapter is full of. Lots and lots of angst. Also some pack talk between Effie and Derek and one more mark against Scott where Effie is concerned. She is so done with him by the end of this season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here! Alright, we've got an angst filled chapter ahead, again. To say Effie hates the plan of locking Jackson in a police van is an understatement. She has some words for Scott that he won't like hearing, at all. But she also knows that her brother, while not always smart, will do anything to help his best friend out. Even if it means getting in serious trouble. And Scott won't ever tell him no. Plus, Derek and Effie talk serious about just why he turned Jackson. And why it was different from turning the others. Read on, my friends!
> 
> Disclaimer: Only Effie and her low tolerance for Scott is mine.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie looked up from her homework to see her father go rushing past her room in his uniform. He'd just gotten home from work.

"Dad!" Effie ran after him. "Dad, what's going on?"

John looked at his daughter. "There was some kind of attack at a club down town."

Effie frowned before remembering something. "Crap, was it Jungle?"

John cocked a brow. "And you know about the town's gay club, why?"

Effie gave him a look. "Dad, Danny's gay. He's also a really good friend of mine. And I know he was going there tonight in hopes of talking to his ex."

John heard the worry in Effie's tone. "Come on, you can come and make sure he's okay."

Effie smiled and grabbed her coat. She was glad he agreed cause otherwise, she'd be sneaking to the club and hoping her brother, Scott and Derek weren't there tracking Jackson. Though, the knot in her gut told her she wasn't that lucky.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie watched the ambulance with Danny drive away and let out a relieved exhale. She'd been able to talk to him for a few moments and he seemed okay. Okay enough to be happy his ex was also a victim of whatever happened in the club. That had made Effie laugh and promise Danny she'd set him up with his next boyfriend if it felt that good knowing his ex was hurt too.

Seeing something out of the corner of her eye, Effie turned and saw Derek standing in the shadows of the trees surrounding the parking lot. Once she was sure her dad was busy with his deputes, Effie made her way over to him.

"Hey," she said quietly. "I'm guessing since you're here that this was Jackson's doing?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah, Scott, Stiles and I followed him here. But that's not the worst part."

"There's worse than Jackson attacking his best friend?" Effie asked.

"The hunters know I've come out of hiding." Derek said simply.

Effie paled. "Shit, they saw you?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah, both Chris and Gerard. I have no doubt they're around here somewhere and are probably working out a plan for taking me and Jackson out."

Effie ran her hands through her hair. "This is so not good."

"Please be careful." Derek said. "I know Allison is your friend but right now, I wouldn't put it passed Chris or his father to use you to get to me."

"Kate and Allison are the only ones who saw me reacting with any type of feeling towards you." Effie reminded. "Kate's dead and I know Allison wouldn't tell her father about it."

"Gerard is your principal, Ef," Derek said softly. "And a hunter. That pretty much gives him eyes everywhere. Without revealing ourselves to him, there's no way to know for sure if he knows, even if Chris is in the dark. Please."

Effie nodded. "Alright, I'll watch my back." she kissed Derek quickly. "I gotta get back before Dad sees us and starts to rethink his approval."

Derek chuckled and nodded before watching Effie run back over to her father, who was looking ready to deck his son. Derek could only imagine what Stiles had done to earn that look.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You did what?!" Effie stared at her brother's best friend and was almost hoping she'd forgotten to actually wake up that morning and was having a nightmare. "Have you two lost your minds?!"

Scott winced. "Keep it down, please. School isn't exactly a safe place to talk about this stuff anymore. But I told Stiles I'd tell you what's going on so you didn't worry."

Effie rubbed her forehead. "Scott, trust me when I say I was better off in the dark." she dropped her voice. "You two stole a county vehicle and are holding Jackson against his will. That's kidnapping, moron! And I'm pretty sure false imprisonment! Do you have any idea what will happen to our dad when you guys get caught?"

"Why do you assume we'll get caught?" Scott asked, offended.

"Scott," Effie's tone clearly said she thought he couldn't get any dumber. "never have you and my brother been able to pull something off without your mom or our dad finding out. And since Dad works for the county, as the SHERIFF, I promise you, you'll get caught. And Dad, well he'll probably lose his job."

"It was Stiles' idea!" Scott protested, as if that would help.

"And I'm guessing you didn't exactly object to it, did you?" Effie pointed out. "Didn't try to come up with another plan?"

Scott glared at Effie. "Look, I don't need you riding me for this."

"Well someone needs to." Effie snapped. "If this falls back on Dad, you are going to pay for it."

"Why me?" Scott questioned. "Stiles is part of all this too."

"He is," Effie agreed. "but only because he's your best friend. And the last thing he wants is to lose you by letting you handle this by yourself. I'm not going to punish my brother for wanting to keep his friend."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I gotta ask something," Effie said to Derek as they sat in her room. They were waiting for word from Stiles or Scott about how it was going with Jackson. The longer they waited, the worse the feeling in Effie's gut got.

"What is it?" Derek was curious. Normally, Effie just asked. She didn't give him a warning.

"Why turn Jackson?" Effie asked. "I know he asked, but you must have been able to tell he was unstable, even before the bite. Isn't that kind of behavior a bad choice for a wolf?"

Derek sighed. "Thinking back, yeah it was a bad idea. I get that he was desperate to belong and he wanted to be the best, again, after seeing what the bite gave Scott. I guess I just saw something of myself in him. And," he huffed a bit of a laugh. "I have to admit, the idea of being able to kick his ass around was damn good."

"So," Effie tried to smile. "part of it was for the power? Of being able to have betas to do what you wanted?"

Derek hated the tone in Effie's voice, but knew better then to lie to her. "Part of it, yeah."

"And the others?" Effie questioned.

"Not as much," Derek answered honestly. "And I think that's because we made the decision together to turn them. Working with you makes everything feel more like I'm building a true pack and less like I'm grabbing for power wherever I can."

Now Effie was able to smile a bit more. "And that's good, right?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah, it's definitely good."

Before they could go further, Effie's phone rang and she pulled it out.

"What's up, Sti-" Effie frowned, sitting up. "What do you mean, he's gone? Where was Scott?!" Pressing a hand against her forehead, Effie leaned into Derek as he sat at her side. "Where are you guys now? Alright, I'll meet you there." she smacked her phone down on the bed, glaring at her boots. "Scott decided having sex was more important then keeping an eye on Jackson and he's gone. So he and Stiles are going to tell Dad. Everything."

"Go ahead and include me." Derek gave his permission. He saw her wide eyes. "Think about it, Ef. If you're going to tell him everything, you can't leave me out. That would cause way too many holes that John would see right through."

Effie sighed but nodded. "You're right." she stood, kissing Derek. "Go check on the pups. I think this could take a while."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Effie, you don't have to do this." Stiles told his sister as she climbed out of her jeep at the station.

"If you're telling Dad about everything supernatural," Effie said. "he needs to know about Derek too. I don't like lying anymore then you do, Stiles."

Stiles and Scott exchanged looks before they both nodded and the trio headed into the station. After getting buzzed in, they headed for the sheriff's office, only to find Jackson sitting there, with his father and John.

"Scott, Stiles," he greeted the boys. "perfect timing. Have you met Jackson's father? Mr. David Whittemore, Esq?"

"That means lawyer." Jackson said smartly.

John looked at Effie. "I think you should go wait in the break room."

Effie looked at Stiles, who was pale with the knowledge of what was coming and Scott, who refused to meet Effie's gaze. Biting her lip, Effie hugged her brother before doing as her father asked. They were in so much trouble.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Yeah, we all know how fast shit goes down the hill from here. Poor Stiles, I just wanted to hug him so much in the last episodes of season two. And don't worry, he'll be getting plenty of hugs from Effie. Seriously, not a lot these two won't do for each other. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	7. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the Stilinski angst. It is showing in this chapter. And sadly, it won't ease for a while. But we do have Erica and Effie finding common ground and finally playing nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with a bit of an emotional chapter for Stiles and Effie. As we know, things are spiraling for the Stilinski twins, especially with their father and it's all about to come to one hell of a head. On a positive note, Erica and Effie finally bury the hatchet and find common ground to stand on. So there's that. Alright, read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie sat in her father's office, having been all but ordered to stay there once the restraining order on Stiles and Scott had come through. She had seen the looks the other officers were giving her father and understood why she was being separated from them. She was never one to take her family being talked about well. And even if the people talking this time were cops, it wouldn't stop her from giving them a piece of her mind. One of the few negative traits she picked up from her father.

She had laid her head down on her father's desk while waiting and nearly jumped out of the chair when the door swung open. Her heart rate calmed when she saw it was just her father.

"Dad," Effie stood up.

John looked at his daughter, as if just realizing she was there. "I forgot you were still here."

Effie shook her head. "Don't worry about it. What happened?"

John ran a hand over his face. "I really don't want to talk about it right now. Can you just," he walked up to Effie and kissed her forehead. "go home and keep being the good child."

Effie barely held back a wince at her father's unintended insult to Stiles. "I'm sure once you remember that I'm dating a guy you once arrested, who's six years older than I am, you'll also remember I'm not that good a child."

John gave a humorless laugh. "I would take finding out about you and Derek over what I just had to go through with your brother any day." he grabbed Effie's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Go on, make sure your brother goes too."

Effie grabbed her things to leave but turned back. "Dad," she waited until he was facing her. "please say his name."

John shook his head. "Go home, Ef."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie got home and listened for the sound of her brother. Not hearing anything, but knowing Stiles was home, Effie headed upstairs and found her twin sitting on her bed, the picture of their family, before they lost their mom, held tightly in his hands.

"How big a screw up can one kid be?" Stiles asked, knowing Effie was there.

Effie sighed before moving to her bed, seating herself in front of Stiles. "Every kid is a screw up in some way. Some are just better at it than others."

Stiles gave a slight laugh and a quiet sniff, letting Effie know his emotional state. "Well, if I could be as good at it as I am at everything else, life might be a little easier for Dad."

Effie pried on of Stiles' hands from the frame and held it tightly. "You not being who you are would never make Dad's life easier. He may get frustrated and aggravated with you, and with me, but at the end of the day, coming home to us is what matters to him. Dealing with our spats over the dumb things and the stupid choices we make that make him want to rip his hair out, it's why he gets up every day, Stiles. We're his kids."

"Ever think he'd be happier with just you?" Stiles asked.

Effie shook her head. "The only one in this house who's ever thought that was me. And it was shortly after you used my paints to turn the shed into a clubhouse for you and Scott." she tipped her head to look Stiles in the eye. "And remember whose side Dad took?"

Stiles' laugh was a little less heartbroken this time. "Mine, he took the blame by saying he gave me permission to use your paints since he already had plans to get you new ones for our birthday. You were so pissed, you didn't speak to him for the next three days."

"And you and Dad spent that time finishing my present." Effie reminded. "I remember hearing you two laugh in the garage." she wiped Stiles' tears away. "No matter what happens, no matter how mad he gets, he's our dad and he'll always be there for us."

Stiles set the picture aside and grabbed his sister in a tight hug. Effie returned it, hoping she had helped Stiles even a little bit. Glancing at the picture, she took in the four happy faces. The twins had been no older than five and they had gone camping in Oregon. Effie knew they'd never be that happy again but they could at least try for second best.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Miss Stilinski,"

Effie nearly took off in a run. She did not want to deal with this. "Mr. Harris,"

Harris smirked at her. "Going somewhere?"

Effie made a show of holding up her books. "Library. I've got homework. Some of which, you assigned." Oh lord, her mouth had been taken over by her brother.

Harris cocked a brow. "Are you aiming for detention?"

"Not today," Effie admitted. "but I'll let you know how I feel next week." Yup, too much time with Stiles.

"You may wanna rethink your plans for today," Harris said. "you'll be joining me and your little pose in detention."

Effie sighed. Of course she was.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie made her way into detention with Stiles, Scott, Erica, Allison, Matt and Jackson. Boy, Harris hadn't been kidding when he said her pose. They just needed Isaac, Boyd and Lydia and it'd be a party. Effie followed Stiles and Scott to the first table and sat across from her brother. She tried not to roll her eyes as Erica sat next to her and across from Scott. Allison, Matt and Jackson sat at the table behind Stiles and Scott and, of course, Jackson made a fuss about being too near Stiles and Scott. Harris forced the two over to another table, leaving Effie with the least favorite beta of her pack.

With a sigh, Effie pulled out her English assignment and a pen. Hoping Erica would leave her alone, Effie flipped open her book and reread the section from class.

"Hey," Erica spoke softly. "I know you pretty much hate the ground I walk on-"

"Not all of it." Effie muttered back. "Just the skank covered parts."

Erica gave a light laugh. "Yeah, okay. I deserved that. I haven't been very grateful to you and you're the reason I have a new life, a better life." she tapped her pen a couple of times. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Effie frowned. "Did Derek put you up to this?"

Erica shook her head. "No, he doesn't even know we can be in the same room without spitting venom at each other."

Effie slowly nodded. "Alright, we'll start fresh. From here on out, both of our past mistakes are gone." she held out her hand and Erica shook it. "Pack."

Erica smiled. "Pack." she wrinkled her nose a bit. "Think I could get some help on the English homework?"

Effie laughed and moved to the other side of the table, next to the beta. "I think I can manage that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie watched Harris leave, a gleeful smirk on his face. "He is an evil little man."

"Think Derek would mind if I killed him?" Erica asked.

"No."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie violently shoved a book on the shelf before grabbing another. "I love reading but I'm beginning to hate books."

Erica laughed. "Don't hate the books. It's not their fault Mr. Harris is a prick."

Effie shrugged. "True." she stroked the spine of one of the books. "I'm sorry for being mad at you."

"You are just weird." Erica laughed again. "Why aren't you like this when we're training?"

"Derek needs you guys focused." Effie said. "And while humor would break the tension he likes laying on a little too thick, it would also be a distraction and it's hard enough for him as it is."

Erica sighed. "We don't exactly make it easy, do we?"

"That's not your fault." Effie pointed out. "Derek was never meant to be alpha. That was Laura's role, she was the one being groomed for it. Peter killing her shook everything out of place. We're all making the best of it."

Erica smiled. "It's good Derek has you. He definitely seems happier when you're around."

Before Effie could manage more than a shy smile, a large crash sounded a few shelves over and lights started sparking and exploding.

"Erica!" Scott's call reached them and Erica growled as she wolfed out, standing protectively close to Effie.

Effie looked around, trying to figure out what we going on. The answer landed behind Erica, slashing at the back of her neck.

"Erica!" Effie caught her friend as they fell to the ground. She saw Jackson, half transformed into the kanima, staring at her. She swallowed, unable to break away from its gaze, as she waited for him to make his move. To her surprise, he took off, heading back towards Scott. Brushing her hair out of her face, Effie looked back at Erica. "Hang on, pup. It'll be okay."

As if Fate was determined to make Effie a liar, Erica started seizing seconds later.

"Stiles!" Effie called out to her brother after hearing breaking glass. "Stiles!"

Stiles came rushing over. "What happened?"

"Jackson got her." Effie explained. "The venom must have done something to cause a seizure."

"We need to get her to a hospital." Stiles said as Scott argued with Allison.

"D-d-derek," Erica managed to say. "To Derek."

Effie looked at her brother. "She's right. We take her to a hospital, who knows what could happen. Derek is her best bet."

Stiles nodded. "Alright," he looked over at Scott and Allison. "Scott! We need you, man!"

Scott finally came over and picked Erica up. Stiles and Effie led the way out of the library, praying they got to Derek in time.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie sat with Stiles and Erica as Derek walked out of the train with Scott. She looked at the pale face of her beta and held her limp hand tightly.

"She's right," Effie said to Stiles as he cradled Erica in his arms. "you would make a really good Batman."

Stiles laughed. "And yet you refuse to be part of the DC verse."

Effie shrugged. "SHIELD is way cooler then Justice League."

Stiles shook his head. "I saw you two talking,"

"Yeah," Effie nodded. "she apologized for all the shit we've gone through and we agreed to start fresh. As pack."

"Good," Stiles said, shifting his position slightly, still keeping a tight hold on Erica. "I'm glad. I know it was hard for you to not get along with one of Derek's betas."

"Some of it might have been jealousy," Effie admitted. "knowing she has a bond that literally ties her to Derek, it wasn't easy to accept."

Stiles frowned. "Then why'd you pick her?"

Effie focused on Erica's face. "She needed a home and I trust what Derek and I have enough to let that part of him, the wolf part, be that home for Erica."

"God, you are so much more mature than anyone else our age." Stiles said, almost in disbelief. "I'm proud of you for what you've done, Ef. I know, I wasn't the biggest supporter before but," he smiled down at Erica. "you've really helped people."

"So have you," Effie said. "Whether Dad sees it or not, you're helping people too."

Stiles smiled a bit. "I just wish he could see it, so he could understand."

"One day," Effie said. "when the time is right. We'll tell him together."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Yeah, if only things actually went how the twins wanted, their lives would be so much easier. And I know, there was zip on the Effie/Derek interaction, but that's just how it goes sometimes. Promise, that'll change in the next chapter. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	8. Raving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, time for some action, drama and tears. Wait, that's been the whole show. Time to try and catch Jackson, even if the hunters plan on getting in the way. I'm looking at you, Victoria. And let's not forget the heartbreaking conversation between the twins and their father. That's gonna hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here! Who's ready for some good ol' Erica and Effie get along? Awesome! Cause we have a bit of it in this chapter. Should balance out the conversation with John, though, not sure anything can balance that out. Not even Effie standing with Stiles when it happens. Yeah, that'll suck serious ass. Not a lot else on the positive front, outside of Effie and Erica. So read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Derek, are you sure about this?" Effie spoke into her phone as she drove to school. "He's been so hell bent on doing this himself and suddenly, he wants to be pack and help us?"

"It's weird, I know." Derek agreed from the other end of the line. "But at the rate people are dying and Jackson is kicking our asses, we need all the help we can get."

Effie sighed. "Alright, I get it."

"What is it?" Derek asked.

Effie pulled into a parking spot and leaned back in her seat. "Something about this feels off. I dunno, maybe I'm being paranoid."

"Your feelings haven't led us wrong yet," Derek pointed out. "If it gets worse, let me know. We've gotta watch our backs, no matter what Scott might be up to."

Effie nodded. "Okay, I'm at school so I'll talk to you later."

After a shared 'I love you', Effie hung up and climbed out of her jeep. She headed towards the steps of the school and was met with Erica holding up three tickets.

"And these are?" Effie asked.

Erica handed her one. "These are how you, Isaac and I are getting into the rave. Derek and Scott's plan needs us all there and Derek wants you there to make sure someone has an eye on you at all times. Just to be safe."

Effie gave the ticket a glare that was aimed at her boyfriend. "And he couldn't have mentioned that on the phone two minutes ago."

"Communication isn't his strong suit, I've noticed." Erica commented, lacing her arm through Effie's. "Not with his mouth, anyway. Those eyebrows on the other hand,"

Effie laughed. "They need their own subtitles."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Effie! Let's go!"

Effie rolled her eyes as she struggled to tie the satin fabric that would hold her halter top up. "Come help me and I'd be moving faster!"

Stiles let out a whining sound before appearing in the doorway. "Aren't we a bit exposed, baby sis?"

Effie gave him a look, handing over the ties. "It's a rave, Stiles. Not Sunday church. I may not be going to actually take part in it but I do need to blend in." And for that, she was wearing a lilac mini skirt with a violet halter and gray knee high, low heeled boots. "Take a deep breath, though," she grabbed a sheer white long sleeve button up. "I'm not going completely like this. Derek would have a heart attack before we catch Jackson."

Stiles smirked as he moved back to the door. "I might actually pay to see that any other night."

Effie shook her head and grabbed her phone and small clutch. "Let's go, Batman."

The two headed downstairs and out of the open garage door, only to stop as they took in their dad climbing out of his regular car instead of his police cruiser.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

John shook his head, hands in his pockets. "Nothing,"

Effie frowned. "Where's your gun?"

John sighed. "I left it at the station with my badge."

The twins stared in disbelief. "What?"

"It's alright," John said. "we'll talk about this later."

"Dad," Stiles stepped towards him.

John shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Dad," Effie pressed.

John saw their question written on their faces. He turned back to them with a heavy sigh. "It was decided that the son of the police chief stealing police property and having a restraining order filed against him by one of the town's most respected attorneys did not reflect well on the county."

"They fired you." Stiles easily guessed.

Effie hooked her hand around Stiles' elbow as a support and comfort.

"Nah," John tried to reassure the two. "it's just a leave of absence. It's temporary."

"Did they say it was temporary or," Effie started.

"Actually no," John admitted. "But you know, it's fine. Don't worry about it. We're gonna be fine."

"Dad," Stiles stopped the man again. "I-I don't get it. Why aren't you angry at me?"

"I dunno," John shook his head. "Maybe I just don't wanna feel any worse than I already do by, uh, having to yell at my son."

When John turned to go inside this time, the twins let him go. As the garage door closed, Effie looked at Stiles. She could see the tears threatening to appear in his eyes and hugged his arm.

"We're gonna catch Jackson." she said softly. "And then we're gonna do whatever we have to, to get Dad's job back. Even if it means avoiding all supernatural. Scott and Derek included."

Stiles looked down at her. "You'd do that?"

"Blood's thicker than fur," Effie smiled. "at the end of the day, Dad's what matters. Derek will understand."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Wow, Momma Wolf went all out,"

Effie turned at Erica's comment. "Would you knock it off? I'm no more dressed up than anyone else here."

Isaac laughed. "Yeah but no one else here has an alpha for a boyfriend. Do you plan on letting Derek see you like that?"

Effie gave her betas a look. "You two and Stiles are going to be the death of me. If Derek has an issue, I'll just remind him that he's the one who wanted me here. Now go," she shooed them. "Stiles and I need to take care of our part and you two have yours."

Isaac kissed her head while Erica hugged her. "Be careful."

"Momma Wolf?" Stiles asked as he handed Effie one of the bags of Mountain Ash.

Effie snagged the bag. "Don't you start." she looked at the bag. "Deaton's sure about this stuff?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. We just have to make sure we believe it'll work."

Effie shrugged. "My boyfriend's an alpha werewolf, your best friend is one of his betas and there's a giant lizard thing running around killing people. I think I can believe in some fairy dust."

Stiles smirked. "Good, me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie and Stiles stared at each other across the fifty foot gap that they had left. Both only had a handful of ash left and it wasn't nearly enough.

"What now?" Effie asked.

"Deaton said we have to believe." Stiles said. "Imagine it can work."

Effie frowned. Imagine? Then a quote from Harris' class popped into her head. Imagination is more important than knowledge. She and Stiles looked at each other again.

"Imagine." they said together. Taking deep breaths, they closed their eyes and started walking, releasing the ash from their hands as they went. Once they felt the last of the ash fall, figuring they hadn't made it, they sighed and opened their eyes, only to find they were face to face and the ash had made it.

Effie smiled. "We did it!"

Stiles gave a celebratory jump and swung Effie around as he hugged her.

"Let's go check on the betas." Effie said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie grabbed Isaac as he managed to pull himself away from Jackson's grip. She held his injured arm and looked at his eyes, making sure he was okay. He gave her a nod and they turned back to Jackson.

"Kay, no one does anything like that again." Stiles stated. "Okay?"

"I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out." Isaac said through his pain.

"Yeah well, apparently this is all we're gonna get." Stiles said. "So let's just hope that whoever's controlling him decided to show up tonight."

"I'm here." Jackson suddenly spoke in a weird voice. The four stared in shock. "I'm right here with you."

"So not expecting that," Effie breathed.

Stiles moved closer to Jackson and squatted down. "Jackson, is that you?"

"Us," he said. "we're all here."

Effie exchanged a look with the betas. She was tempted to check Jackson's pockets for mice.

"Are you the one killing people?" Stiles asked.

"We're the ones killing murderers." Jackson said.

"So all the people you've killed so far,"

"Deserved it."

"See, we got a little rule book," Stiles said. "that says you only go after murderers."

"Anything can break if enough pressure is applied."

"Alright, so the people you're killing are all murderers, then."

"All. Each. Everyone."

"Well who did they murder?" Stiles asked.

"Me."

Stiles frowned. "Wait, what? What do you mean?"

"They murdered me."

Jackson's eyes shifted to red with yellow slits and Effie let Erica and Isaac pull her behind them as they moved closer to the door.

"They murdered me."

Stiles shot up and backed away towards the others as Jackson started turning more and moving.

"Okay, alright. More ketamine. The man needs ketamine. Come on,"

"We don't have any more." Isaac held up the empty vial.

Stiles looked at him. "You used the whole bottle?"

Effie and Erica patted Stiles' arm frantically, their eyes locked on Jackson. The half turned kanima was starting to stand up and suddenly bared his teeth, screeching at them.

"Okay out," Stiles started pushing them towards the door. "Everybody out!"

They rushed out and slammed the door shut, pressing their backs against it to hold it closed. Which turned out to be pointless as the kanima came crashing through the metal wall to their left. As he vanished, the four shared one thought.

_'So not good.'_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie and Stiles made their way out of the warehouse, keeping an eye out for Jackson as they went. Isaac and Erica had started at the other end, making sure all ground was covered. They crossed over the Mountain Ash barrier as Derek came up to them. Effie immediately pressed against his side for a sense of security and found it as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey," Stiles greeted the alpha. "so we kinda lost Jackson inside but it's-" He stopped as Isaac and Erica came out, empty handed.

Effie let herself focus on Derek's pulse as Stiles gloated about the barrier working and how he and Effie had actually managed to do something that helped.

"Scott." Derek said suddenly, releasing Effie.

Stiles looked at him. "What?"

"Break it." Derek said, referring to the barrier.

"What?" Stiles protested. "No way!"

"Scott's dying!" Derek insisted.

"Okay, what?" Stiles paused. "How do you know that?"

Derek was getting frustrated. "Stiles, I just know! Break it!"

The twins knelt down and waved their hands over the barrier, creating enough of a wind to scatter the ash out of line, allowing Derek through. He ran off and Stiles looked at Effie.

"What now?" he asked.

Effie watched Derek disappear. "Call Deaton. I get the feeling Scott's gonna need him."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Resting her head against Derek's, Effie watched Scott fade in and out of consciousness. She sat on Derek's lap as they both held a hand over the bandage on his left forearm, where Victoria Argent had managed to slash at him with her nails.

"Dad got fired," Effie whispered. "because of the restraining order on Stiles and Scott."

Derek let go of the bandage to wrap his arm around Effie. "We'll fix this. All of it. I promise."

Effie pressed her forehead against Derek's temple. "Even if it means we can't be together?"

Derek heard the tears in Effie's voice and shut his eyes. "I believe this is meant to be, Effie, you and me. And I'll do whatever it takes to keep us together, even if some separation is required." he turned his head so his forehead rested against hers. "I love you, just hold on to that and we'll get through this."

Effie gave a small nod. "I will. And I love you too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Oi. That's all I can say for this. Oi. Oh, and who else was creeped out by Mr. Harris being at the rave? Yeah, that was just, *shudders* So, things get worse from here, as per usual. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading! Oh! And let's see if anyone can guess Effie's wolfsbane punch induced vision for the next chapter! Along with the different way Lydia distracts Derek to douse him with the powder.
> 
> End Transmission


	9. Party Guessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know Lydia is known for her awesome birthday parties, but this might be taking things a little far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here! I hope you all know how much I love you. I'm, right now, working on season five so I can continue to post Effie, once I reach that point. And seriously, lack of Derek makes me hate this season. With a passion. But! That's not this episode! This episode, we have Lydia's birthday, spiked punch and a little surprise at the end. And not the good kind. Read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but Effie. If I owned the show, Stiles would not have seen what he did. And Derek would have been there to hug him.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie tried not to pout as she sat on her bed with Derek standing in front of her. "You're going to need help."

Derek crossed his arms. He wasn't backing down on this. "If I do, I'll call Scott. I'm not risking one of them hurting you, Effie. Forget it."

Effie dropped her hands to her sides. "Then what am I supposed to do all night? You know I'm going to worry."

"Find something to distract yourself." Derek said, squatting down in front of his girlfriend. "Isn't Lydia's birthday the same night?"

Effie barely held back a wince. "Ah yes, Lydia Martin's birthday. The parties are so famous, she no longer needs to send out invites. They're usually loud, drunk and broken up by cops. Always fun."

Derek had to smile at Effie's false annoyance. "You like hanging out with Lydia, don't pretend you don't."

Effie rolled her eyes but smiled. "Fine," her smile morphed into a smirk. "You do know this means I'll have to dress up again, right?"

Derek cocked a brow. "Hopefully not like the night of the rave."

Effie tried to look innocent but curious. "You didn't like what I was wearing?"

Derek growled. "When's your father home?"

Effie frowned as she thought of the her father's work schedule. Weird subject change.

"Not until around midnight. Why?"

Before she could process Derek moving, he has one hand wrapped around the back of her neck, thankfully her hair was up so no pulling, and his lips crushed against hers. She didn't even bother trying to hold back the moan that escaped her lips as Derek's kiss grew more aggressive. Not their normal type of kiss but Effie sure as hell wasn't complaining.

"Believe me when I tell you," Derek broke off the kiss suddenly to speak. "my issue isn't with what you were wearing. It's with how many other guys saw you in it."

"Trust me," Effie ran her hands up Derek's chest to rest on either side of his neck. "the only one I noticed looking was you. That was all that mattered to me."

Derek's smile returned. "Good." He caught Effie's lips in another kiss, effectively ending the conversation.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Stiles frowned in confusion as he watched Effie do her hair from the doorway of her bedroom.

"It's called a dutch braid, big brother." Effie said without stopping. She'd started it on the right side of her head and had brought it down around to the left, where she was finishing it off over her shoulder. "Don't hurt yourself by trying to figure out how I did it."

Stiles shook his head. "I'll never understand why girls go to so much effort for their hair."

Effie laughed as she tied off the braid. "Says the boy with a shaved head." she stood up. "Do I pass inspection?"

Effie had picked a blue and gray dress for Lydia's party. The front was v-neck with a modest dip and empire waist. It dropped down to mid-thigh. The main color of the dress was blue with a six inch gray border on the bottom and wide gray angled panels on the back. The back began just above her natural waist, keeping her mostly covered. She'd paired it with layered beaded bracelets on each wrist and peacock feather earrings.

"You look damn good, kid." Stiles smiled. "I actually think Derek would approve of this outfit."

Effie laughed again as she pulled on low wedge heeled denim blue sneaker heels. "There, dressy but still casual."

Stiles shook his head again. "So don't wanna know how a pair of shoes accomplished that. We gotta go get Scott, so if you're ready."

Effie grabbed her bag. "Let's hit the road."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As the party finally got into full swing, Stiles found himself taking Effie's phone. "I swear to god, if you check this thing one more time, I'll break it."

Effie snatched it back. "Good luck explaining that to Dad." she sighed. "I'm worried about Derek being alone with the betas tonight. Isaac was one thing but now he's got all three of them to try and deal with."

"Hey," Stiles sat next to Effie. "You know Derek will call for help if he needs it. He may be stubborn but even he knows when he's in over his head. They'll be okay."

Effie exhaled loudly. "You're right." she kissed Stiles' cheek and stood up. "I'm gonna go grab some punch and find a quiet place to sit for a while." she held up her hands at Stiles' raised brow. "Not to call Derek, I promise."

With a nod from Stiles, Effie headed into the house, hoping she could find somewhere where she could be alone for a bit.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie sat out front of Lydia's house, ignoring the sounds of the party inside and out back. She swirled the remaining punch in her cup while thinking of the only real reason she was there. It was the full moon and Derek was locking up the betas. He had insisted she go to the party to keep her worry for Isaac and the others at bay.

She gave a breathy, sarcastic laugh before finishing the punch. There was no keeping her worrying at bay, a trait she'd inherited from her mother.

Adjusting her skirt so she was more covered, Effie ran a hand over her face. When she dropped it back to her lap, her eyes widened in disbelief.

Isaac was standing in front of her, wolfed out, with black blood pouring from his mouth.

Effie shot to her feet. "Isaac? Pup?"

Isaac let out a choked cough before falling first into the lawn. Effie let out a scream as she ran over to him. She dropped to her knees at his side, looking him over for some kind of wound, anything that would explain his bleeding.

"Effie,"

Effie looked up and saw Erica and Boyd staggering towards her, also bleeding black. They reached out for Effie before falling to the ground together.

"Erica!" Effie reached for them. "Boyd!" she looked down as Isaac. "I don't understand, what's going on?"

A hand appeared on her shoulder and she turned. Derek was looking at his betas, a bullet wound clear in the center of his chest. Effie could see black veins spreading fast up his neck.

"Derek," she grabbed his torso as he fell towards her. "No, not you too. Derek!"

"Poor little girl." Effie froze as Gerard walked towards her. "Can't even protect the man she loves from simple hunters."

Effie glared as she held Derek. "I will kill you for this, you bastard. Derek did nothing to you!"

Gerard smirked. "No, and neither did you." he pulled a gun. "You were just in the way. And your brother's next."

Effie shut her eyes as he pulled the trigger but the pain never came. Opening her eyes, she found Gerard gone, as were Derek and the betas.

She looked around frantically, feeling panic build in her chest. Unable to slow her breathing, Effie watched her vision black out before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek stepped off the train after managed to restrain his betas, thanks to Isaac finding an anchor. He wasn't happy that the boy's anchor was his father but he had to believe Isaac had his reasons. Hearing his phone beep, he pulled it out and saw text from Effie. Needing the relief of contact with his girlfriend, he opened the text and immediately felt his heart stop.

It was a picture of Effie, unconscious, at the Hale house. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet bound.

Anger coursed through Derek as he turned to go find her and the person who hurt her, only to come face to face with Lydia, who proceeded to blow powdered wolfsbane in his face, knocking him out almost instantly.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie woke up, confused with a pounding headache. She blinked several times, looking around, trying to figure out where she was. It definitely wasn't the front lawn of Lydia's house, the last place she remembered being. Slowly she began to recognize the place as the burned out living room of Derek's old house. Not understanding why she was there, Effie tried to stand up, only to find her hands and feet bound. Panic began building in her chest again as she heard someone being dragged.

To her shock, and continued panic, Lydia appeared, dragging Derek behind her into the room. Effie could tell something was wrong with Derek, the words he was trying to speak to Lydia were murmured and sluggish.

"Derek," Effie called to him, letting him know she was there. "Derek, what's going on?"

Derek managed to look over at Effie. "Dunno. Lydia, something's wrong with her."

Effie nodded. "Noticed that." she swallowed and focused on her friend. "Lydia, why are you doing this? Lydia, sweetie, please talk to me. What's going on?"

Neither could get an answer from the catatonic girl as she finished dragging Derek into place before putting his arm in a hole in the floor. Effie's heart jumped as she realized that was where she and Derek had buried Peter.

"Lydia, stop." Effie pleaded. "I don't know what Peter did to you when he bit you but this is wrong. Stop, please."

Nothing was working and Derek was too weak to pull himself away from the hole. Effie watched in horror as Lydia adjusted a mirror, sending a beam of moonlight around the room and down into the hole. Seconds later, Derek cried out in pain.

"Derek!" Effie tried to move towards him. "Lydia! Stop this!"

Derek panted in pain as he felt his arm being released. As the floorboards broke apart and the newly reborn Peter Hale slowly stood from his grave, Derek moved the best he could away from the hole, placing himself in front of Effie.

Effie stared, disbelief written all over her face, as Peter stood, covered in dirt, but otherwise perfectly healthy and alive. She felt Derek move closer and managed to shift so her front was pressed against his shoulder. She felt him reach back, setting a hand on her knee, reassuring her that he was there.

"I heard there was a party." Peter's voice rang out through the charred room. "Don't worry, I invited myself."

Effie felt her breathing speed up as the pain in her head caused black spots to appear in her vision. Pressing herself as close to Derek as she could, she let her body give in and passed out once more.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> So, the return of Peter? Yeah, not something I needed to see. Nor him completely naked. Just, no. Love Ian. Hate Peter. I'm complicated. And yeah, I suck for how I had Derek distracted so Lydia could sneak up on him. Not that she had an issue in the show, but I live to torment my children. And I'm good at it. I pitty any real kids I end up with. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	10. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Matt, why couldn't you just stay a creepy stalker and not use Jackson to take over the police station? And Scott? Really man? Working with Gerard? Moron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here and oh my gods, we're so close to the end of season two. Cannot believe it, honestly. And wow, that sounded so unlike me. Anywho, we've got some drama ahead in this chapter. Shocking, right? As with most, I believe Stiles knew nothing about Scott working with Gerard, so when Derek finds out, he confronts both Stilinski twins. He doesn't want to doubt his girlfriend, but his history does make him cautious. And we learn just how fucking creepy Matt is. Seriously, no. Read on, friends!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie cried out in pain as she woke up.

"Easy,"

Her vision cleared faster this time and she saw Deaton nearly next to her. "Doc? What-" her memory came back. "Peter! Lydia-"

"Effie," Deaton put a hand on her shoulder. "you have to focus on your breathing or you'll have another attack." he glanced over his shoulder, where Effie could see Derek laying. "I already know what happened." he looked back at Effie. "I'm just unsure of how you got involved."

Effie ran a hand over her face. "Something happened at Lydia's party, something was in the punch, and I had a panic attack and passed out in the front lawn." she looked at the vet. "Next thing I knew, I was here and tied up."

Deaton sighed heavily. "Lydia must have used you as a distraction or lure to get Derek here. Peter picked up more about the two of you when he was alive the first time then I thought."

Effie slowly sat up with Deaton's help. "But we didn't get together until after we killed him. There was nothing for him to pick up."

Deaton smiled. "Even the faintest attraction leaves evidence, Effie." he pulled something from his pocket. "What's say we wake your sleeping wolf now?"

Effie let out a breathy laugh through her nose. "Sounds good to me." she took a closer look at what Deaton was holding. "Is that a dog whistle?"

Deaton gave a slightly evil smile. "It might be."

Effie shook her head. Oh Derek was going to love that. "How about we try talking to him, first? See if that brings him out of it."

The two knelt on either side of Derek, calling his name. When that showed no sign of helping, Effie motioned for Deaton to use his whistle. Effie winced a bit at the pitch of the whistle and could only imagine what it was doing to Derek's sensitive hearing.

Derek finally gasped as he woke up and started pushing himself up. "That sound, what was it?"

Deaton held up his whistle, a small grin spreading across his face.

Derek huffed and started to stand up, only to nearly topple backwards once he was standing. Deaton and Effie barely caught him, keeping him on his feet.

"You're gonna be weak for several hours." Deaton explained to Derek.

Effie kept an arm wrapped around him while watching his face. She watched him as he looked at the marks on his arm and the hole in the floor boards.

Looking around, he held Effie closer, as if protecting her from an unseen force. "It actually happened."

"Don't worry," Deaton said. "you're still an alpha. But, as usual, not a particularly competent one."

Effie gave the vet a look. After what Derek just went through, his ego didn't need any further beatings.

"Where is he?" Derek asked, referring to Peter.

"I wish I could tell you." Deaton said.

Derek let go of Effie to approach Deaton. "Then how 'bout you tell me what you're doing here? And why you're helping me."

"Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life." Deaton said. "Helping you, was a promise I made to your mother."

Derek backed down at the mention of his mother, returning to Effie's side. She took his hand, wrapping her other around his elbow.

"You're the one my sister talked about." Derek said. "She said you're, uh, kind of advisor."

"She was right." Deaton confirmed. "And I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely right now. What Peter managed to do, doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning. He's gonna come at you, Derek. He'll try to twist his way inside your head, praying on your insecurities. He'll tell you that he's the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him."

"There's only one person I trust." Derek said, tightening his grip on Effie's hand.

"I know," Deaton said, giving Effie a quick glance. "if you trusted more, you might be the alpha you like to think you are. And unfortunately, the one person you should trust, doesn't trust you at all."

"Scott." Effie and Derek didn't have to guess. Though, Effie felt as if Stiles trusting Derek would go a long way to getting Scott to trust him.

"He's with Stiles right now." Deaton said. "You need to find him. You need to find him right now, as fast as you can. I've known Gerard for a long time. He always has a plan." he glanced at the hole. "And something tells me," he looked back at Derek and Effie. "it's going exactly the way he wants it to."

Deaton's words running through her head, Effie let Derek pull her closer and felt him press his face into her hair.

"Can you take us back to my house?" Effie asked quietly. "He needs to get cleaned up before we can do anything."

Deaton nodded, seeing that Derek had no problem letting Effie take the lead while he wrapped his head around everything Deaton had told them. The pair followed Deaton outside to his car, both knowing their long night was far from over.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

While Derek showered, Effie changed out of her dress. Wanting to be as comfortable as possible after everything that had happened, she grabbed gray leggings, a matching tank and an oversized beige sweater. She was just lacing up her Mad Hatter boots when Derek walked into her room, in clean clothes she'd stolen from him and stashed in her closet. He occasionally slept overnight, not that her dad knew, and she got annoyed with him going home in the same clothes.

"Feel any better?" Effie asked as he sat beside her.

Derek sighed, leaning his arms on his thighs. "Not really." he looked back at her. "Where's your dad and Stiles?"

Effie handed him the note they'd left on her bed. "They went to the station with Scott. Something to do with Matt and the killings."

Derek frowned at the note and what he assumed was Stiles' handwriting. "You can read that?"

Effie laughed. "I've learned. Being his twin does have some advantages." she removed the tie from her hair and shook the braid out. "Ready to go?"

Derek stood in front of her. "If I tried to suggest you stay here,"

Effie gave him a look after parting her hair. "I'd ignore you and follow about fifteen seconds after I heard your car leave the drive."

Derek nodded. "Figured." he paused as he turned to leave. "Hey Ef,"

Effie frowned. "Yeah?"

Derek caught her lips in a soft but passionate kiss. "I'm so glad you're okay."

He didn't give Effie a chance to respond. He just looked into her eyes for a long moment before taking her hand and leading her out of the room. Effie just followed, not minding one bit. They'd talk and deal with what happened later. For now, they had other things to focus on.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie looked at the station as Derek pulled into one of the parking spots. "Something feels off."

Derek put the car in park. "Yeah, I think you're right." he looked at Effie, his eyes dead serious. "Once we get out of this car, take my hand and do not let it go. No matter what happens."

Effie didn't try to argue, she knew it was useless. She'd seen the picture Lydia had sent Derek on his phone and knew his need to protect her was in overdrive. So she nodded and waited by her door for him to join her before doing as he said. She laced her fingers through his and held on tight.

They headed into the station and looked around. Normally the night crew hung out in the front since there were so few of them.

"This isn't right," Effie said quietly. She felt Derek tense seconds before feeling a clawed hand on the back of her neck, squeezing gently. She didn't have to turn to know it was Jackson, half transformed into the kanima. From the strength of Derek's grip, Effie knew he was in a similar position and they had no choice but to move forward as Jackson applied more pressure. Effie caught sight out of the corner of her eye the body of the desk clerk and had to bite her lip to hold back a gasp. The people at the station were family to her and Stiles, most had watched them grow up.

Before too long, they reached a closed door and only had to wait a few seconds before it opened to reveal Scott, Stiles and Matt, who was holding a gun. As the words, 'Oh thank god,' left Scott's lips, Jackson cut the back of Derek's neck, paralyzing him instantly. As he fell towards the ground, Effie didn't let his hand go, falling to her knees at his side, her eyes trained on the gun in Matt's hand.

Matt moved to Derek's free side and leaned over him.

"This is the one controlling him?" Derek questioned. "This kid?"

Matt looked annoyed and insulted. "Well Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf." he straightened and looked at Stiles and Scott. "Oh yeah, that's right. I've learned a few things, lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's like a freakin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles, what do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman," Stiles shot back easily. "but, uh, it's more like a winter time thing. You know, seasonal."

Effie saw the quick cock of Matt's head seconds before Jackson slashed at the back of Stiles' neck, sending him crashing down on Derek.

"And Effie," Matt looked down at her. "he's the older guy you told me you were dating? Seriously?"

"What can I say," Effie snarked back as easily as her brother. "the extra hair on the full moon just turns me on. I can't help it."

"Effie." Derek and Stiles both growled at her.

Matt smirked as he walked over to Effie. "Relax boys," he squatted down and brushed a finger along the side of Effie's face, drawing a more fierce and angry growl from Derek. "she is definitely one the last people I intend to hurt tonight."

Effie jerked her face away from Matt, moving closer to Derek and resting their joined hands on her thigh. "If that's supposed to make me grateful, I'll point out that you paralyzed my brother and boyfriend and god only knows where my father is and what you've done to him. Not to mention holding us here against our will."

Before Matt could respond, they were all distracted by the sound of another car.

"Is that her?" Matt asked Scott.

Effie saw Scott close his eyes and knew Matt was referring to Scott's mom.

"Do what I tell you to," Matt said. "and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott," Stiles piped up. "don't trust him!"

Matt grabbed Stiles, rolling him off Derek, before pressing his foot down on Stiles' chest and throat, cutting off his air.

"Stiles!" Effie shouted, fear lacing her tone. She went to help her brother but Jackson took a step forward, freezing her in place.

"This work better for you?" Matt questioned Scott.

"Okay, just stop!" Scott gave him. "Stop!"

"Then do what I tell you to."

"Okay." Scott said. "Alright. Stop!"

Effie choked back tears of relief as Matt moved his foot off Stiles and her brother coughed as air returned to his lungs. She was so focused on Stiles and Derek that she didn't hear Matt's instructions to Jackson and Scott until Jackson was behind her, his scale covered hands grabbing her away from Derek. Trying, and failing, to fight him off, she watched helplessly as her hand slipped from Derek's and she was dragged into her father's old office. She was forced into the guest chair before Jackson left and proceeded to drag Stiles and Derek in, dropping them in front of the desk. Effie knelt between their legs, a hand on each of their knees, as she glared at Jackson.

"Count yourself lucky that I know you have no idea what you're doing," Effie said to the kanima. "otherwise, you'd be dead as soon as I got my hands on something that would make sure you stayed dead."

Jackson just looked at her, tilting his head slightly. A gunshot distracted the room, followed by Melissa screaming and John shouting from the area with the holding cells. Fear peaked in Effie's chest faster than it ever had and both Stiles and Derek were calling her name as her breathing grew uneven.

Remembering Deaton's words about focusing on her breathing, Effie reached out, taking Stiles' and Derek's hands. She slid her fingers to their pulse points and focused on matching her breathing to their heart beats, which they seemed to be syncing, knowing what Effie was doing. It only took a minute or so before Effie looked at them.

"I'm okay," she said softly. "Thank you,"

She felt them squeeze her hands and was relieved to see the poison was wearing off. There was at least some hope.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Effie," Derek spoke quietly. "move to my other side."

Effie didn't question Derek as she carefully slid over him. She saw his claws extend and knew he was trying to speed up his body's healing process.

"Hey," Stiles spoke next. "you know what's happening to Matt?"

"I know the book's not gonna help him." Derek said. "You can't just break the rules. Not like this."

"What'd you mean?" Effie asked.

"The universe balances things out," Derek explained. "always does."

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?" Stiles questioned.

"And killing people himself." Derek said.

"So Matt breaks the rules of the kanima," Stiles filled in the blanks. "he becomes the kanima."

"Balance." Derek said simply.

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?" Effie asked.

"Not likely." Derek answered.

"Kay, he's gonna kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?" Stiles easily guessed.

"Yup," Derek agreed.

"Alright so, what do we do?" Stiles said. "Do we just sit here and wait to die?"

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster." Derek said. "Like triggering the healing process."

Stiles managed to look down and saw Derek gouging himself with his own claws.

"Oh gross,"

"Well you're paralyzed too." Derek said. "And Effie, no offense, isn't strong enough to break my arm."

"So it's our only option." Effie concluded. "Cause if I try to move and go free Dad and Melissa, I'll be right on the ground with you and Derek."

Stiles sighed. "Yeah, let's avoid that, please."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie ignored Derek and Stiles as the main lights in the station blacked out and the backups, and the security alarms, went on.

"What the hell," Effie looked around, trying to see.

"Effie," Derek's tone was panicked.

She took his hand without thinking. "I'm right here. But that bad feeling is back and just multiplied by ten."

Loud, rapid gun fire had Effie ducking down, pressing her head against Derek's chest. She felt his hand slide from hers and his arm wrap around her back, holding her close.

"Someone's shooting up the police station?" Stiles questioned. "Seriously?"

"Gerard." Derek said simply. "Has to be."

"Hunters don't usually break out the machine guns for the supernatural." Effie pointed out.

"I think we've learned by now that Gerard doesn't play by anyone's rules but his own." Stiles retorted.

Smoke started pouring into the room from the main area and Scott quickly followed, kneeling at Stiles' side.

"Take him," Derek said as he started sitting up. "go!"

"What about Effie?" Stiles asked.

Derek helped her up. "Go with them."

Effie stared Derek in the eye. "Be careful."

Derek nodded and watched Effie vanish with Scott and Stiles before moving off on his own.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie tapped her hand on the table shortly after Scott vanished. "We can't just sit here." she stood and grabbed Stiles by the arm, looping it around her neck. "We gotta go find Dad and Melissa."

"Holding cells," Stiles said as Effie dragged him from the room. "Melissa's locked in one of the cells and Dad's cuffed to the wall."

Effie nodded as she moved slowly and carefully through the station. Hunters, Matt and Gerard could be anywhere and she wasn't armed with anything but the dead weight of her brother's body. And while, over the years, she'd considered beating Scott over the head with Stiles, Effie didn't think now was the time to try that idea out.

As they got closer to the holding cells, they could hear Melissa encouraging John as he grunted and strained. The two easily guessed their father was trying to pull the metal plate he was cuffed to off the wall.

"This is why I tell him to carry the mini screwdriver set." Stiles muttered.

Effie rolled her eyes. "Oh not the time, Stiles."

They looked around the corner just in time to see Matt pistol whip their father, knocking him to the ground, unconscious. Effie barely held back a scream, which was thankfully covered by Melissa's scream. Her eyes stayed focused on her father's prone body as she shifted Stiles, feeling the anger radiating off her brother.

"Matt," Melissa tried talking to the psychotic teen. "Matt, listen to me. My son has been shot and I've heard other gun fire and I don't know what's happening but can you please just let me see my son?"

"How totally clueless are you people?" Matt asked.

Hearing familiar growling, Effie turned herself and Stiles and saw Derek, wolfed out, red eyes glaring straight at Matt. He bared his fangs and Effie could see the fear overriding the rage in Matt's eyes. Before Derek could strike, a low hissing announced Jackson's arrival, distracting Derek from his intended target.

The two charged each other and Effie backed herself and Stiles up as the two threw each other around. The last thing she wanted to risk was getting hurt or Stiles being hurt. Effie saw the confused disbelief on Melissa's face and didn't envy what Scott was going to have to go through when this was all over.

As Jackson kicked Derek back into the wall and climbed the bars of Melissa's cell, Effie couldn't keep quiet any more.

"Get away from her!" she shouted, hoping to distract Jackson long enough for Derek to get back on his feet.

Scott appeared out of nowhere, jamming his claws into Jackson's back and throwing him away from his mother. Derek shot over the desk in the room and charged after Jackson, who fled from the room.

Effie and Stiles stayed silent as Scott revealed his secret to his mother. Her reaction was nothing they'd hoped for. Melissa was scared of her son. Effie saw the pain on Scott's face before he, too, ran from the room. Knowing they were safe, for now, Effie dragged Stiles into the holding area and sat him on the bench by their father.

While Stiles bent down to see what damage Matt had done to their father, Effie worked the cell door open and held her hand out to Melissa.

"I don't," Melissa shook her head. "what-" she looked at Effie. "your boyfriend-"

Effie drew in a deep breath. "Don't try to understand it right now. Let's just get out of here and make sure you and Dad are taken care of."

"Stiles," John groaned as he came awake. "Effie,"

Effie turned a teary smile to her father. "Hey Dad,"

John looked at his kids in turn before focusing on Effie. "When the hell did you get here?"

Effie didn't know why and she couldn't help it but the look on her father's face and his choice of words brought laughter bubbling up in her chest. Shaking her head, she shared a look with Stiles. Longest night, ever.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie and Stiles walked into their house, having left their father at the station to help with the investigation. Apparently, being held hostage and figuring out vital information about the recent murders was grounds for getting his job back. Effie and Stiles decided they'd be happy later. Now, they were drained, physically and emotionally.

"Did you two know?"

The twins spun and found Derek standing in their kitchen.

"Derek?" Effie was confused by the closed off expression on her boyfriend's face.

"Know what?" Stiles asked. He was too tired for the run around.

"That Scott is working with Gerard." Derek explained.

Effie started shaking her head slowly, almost in disbelief, while Stiles stood frozen. Derek took in their reactions, listened to their heart beats, and knew they were as in the dark as he'd been.

Derek sighed, leaning back against the counter. "I overheard him at the station, telling Gerard he'd done everything asked of him; becoming part of the pack, giving him information on Matt, Jackson, all of it."

Stiles suddenly moved, grabbing his keys as he stormed from the house. Effie watched after him, knowing there was nothing that would stop him from getting answers from Scott.

"I guess that paranoid feeling of yours was right." Derek said quietly.

Effie turned back to him. "I didn't want it to be. Especially not like this."

Derek crossed to Effie and tucked her against his chest. "I know," he kissed her head. "your dad okay?"

Effie nodded. "He's got one hell of a headache but no concussion and," she blew out a breath. "he got his job back."

Derek could practically feel the last of Effie's energy leaving her. "Come on," he pulled back and took her hand. "let's go to bed."

Effie nodded absently and followed. "Wait, the betas."

"Already taken care of," Derek said as they climbed the stairs. "Isaac found an anchor so I left the keys with him."

Effie gave another nod. "Okay, good."

They entered Effie's room and quickly stripped off the clothes that weren't need for sleep; Derek's pants and shirt and Effie's sweater and leggings. Once they climbed in bed, Effie curled against Derek's side and let him wrap his arms tightly around her.

"One problem solved," Effie sighed. "two more to figure out."

"Tomorrow." Derek said as he stroked his fingers up and down Effie's spine. "They can wait until tomorrow."

"Derek?" Effie spoke so quietly, if Derek didn't have his wolf hearing he'd have missed it.

"Yeah?" Derek looked down and saw Effie staring at him with tear filled eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay too,"

Derek didn't respond, he just grabbed Effie in the tight embrace he knew she needed and let her tears slip down onto his bare chest. No sobs left the girl but the tears continued to flow, releasing the fear and stress Effie had been holding back, even long after she fell asleep to the sound of Derek's heartbeat.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> I think it's safe to say, it's all getting to be a bit much for Effie. And it isn't going to get any easier. Sorry kiddo. But at least Derek knows he's got the twins on his side, and always will. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	11. Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh this is gonna be fun. John knows more than he let on, Peter shows his face as Erica and Boyd decide to leave and Stiles gets to play in the championship game, but the end doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with the second to last episode of season two! And it's a complicated one. Starting with Matt's murder and John revealing that he knows a little something Effie and Derek thought they were keeping secret. He's a sheriff for a reason, kids. And then some distressing news from Boyd and Erica and well, the lacrosse game. We all know what happens there. Read on, everyone!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie woke up to Derek spooning her and placing a gentle kiss on the curve of her neck.

"Your dad's called twice in the last half hour," Derek whispered as he heard Effie's breathing change.

Effie rubbed a hand over her eyes and reached for her phone. Seeing Derek was right, Effie hit the call back button and waited for her father to answer.

"Your phone was on silent, wasn't it?"

Effie had to grin at her dad's greeting. "Yeah, I was aiming for uninterrupted sleep. Sorry, what's up?"

"I wanted to let you know before you got to school," John said. "we found Matt. It looks like he was killed, drowned."

Effie shot up, supporting her weight on her free hand. "What? When?"

"Looks like not too long after he fled from the station." John explained. "The guidance counselor wants to see you and Stiles when you get in today, make sure you're doing okay with everything that happened."

Effie sighed. "Dad, I really don't want to talk about it with anyone, forget the councilor."

"Give Derek the phone."

Effie looked back at her boyfriend, who looked as shocked as she felt. "How-"

"You think I failed to notice the extra food vanishing and how, at least once a month, you insist on doing the laundry, even though we both know you hate it? I haven't said anything because I know you're behaving and he helps you. Now give him the phone."

Effie shifted back towards Derek as she handed the phone to him. And he looked as if he'd rather be face to face with Jackson then talk to John.

"Sheriff," Derek greeted.

"You helped my kids, Scott, Melissa and I last night. I wanna thank you for that. I also wanna ask a favor."

Derek let Effie curl against his side, wrapping an arm around her. "You don't have to thank me, Sheriff. But you're welcome all the same. What can I do for you?"

"Make sure Effie goes to see the counselor. I know she doesn't want to but she's gonna need to talk. Ms. Morell knows she'll be seeing you accompany her."

Derek looked down at Effie and saw she'd faded back to sleep. "She's not going to be happy with either us."

"I think we can risk it. I gotta get back, can I count on you?"

Derek nodded. "Yes sir," he looked down at Effie after hanging up and sighed. "Yeah, you're gonna kill me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie tried not to glare at Derek as she pulled on a pair of light blue stone wash jeans and a fitted dark blue hoody.

"You do realize he's got leverage to make me do what he wants," Derek said from his place at her desk. "right? The whole, knowing I've been sleeping over?"

Effie sighed. "Yeah, I know. And I wouldn't put it past him to use that just so I won't clam up on the whole thing." she quickly pulled her hair into two low braids before slipping her white, knit flats on her feet. "I just never felt comfortable talking to counselors about things like this."

Derek frowned. "Doesn't your dad know that?"

Effie shook her head. "No, I let him think it helps so he doesn't have to worry."

Derek smiled a bit. "Seems you and Stiles go out of your way to make sure your dad doesn't worry."

"It started when Mom first got sick," Effie explained. "that's when Stiles was put on his meds and the doctors spent three months deciding if I should be on them too. We could see how Mom being sick was affecting Dad and made a pact to make things as easy as possible for him. So we focused on our grades, made sure to clean up after ourselves at home and after a while, it became one of our habits that we can't seem to break." she frowned for a moment. "Do you really only trust me?"

Derek sighed. "Completely trust, yes, you're the only one. But I do trust your brother to keep you safe when I can't and to try and be a voice of reason for Scott. I'm learning to trust Isaac as the stronger of my betas and your dad will always have my trust, as long as he continues to help keep the town safe."

"Why didn't you tell Deaton that?" Effie asked, moving to stand in front of Derek.

Derek placed his hands on Effie's hips and looked up at her. "It's not his place to know. Not now, anyway. In time, maybe. For now, you're my advisor. You and Stiles."

Effie barely held back a smirk. "You would go to Stiles for advice?"

Derek huffed but also had a smirk playing on his lips. "Fine, we'll call him the researcher/comic relief."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie sat in front of Ms. Morell, or Marin as she asked Effie to call her. "Isn't it a little inappropriate for a student to call you by your first name?"

Marin smiled. "I'm not like the others here. I prefer for my students to be as comfortable as possible." she motioned to where Derek was sitting outside. "I see your father took an extra step to make you comfortable with this."

Effie gave a small nod. "Yeah," she focused on her hands, which were fidgeting restlessly in her lap. "not a lot of people in this town trust Derek but Dad's seen a positive change in me since we started dating."

"Do you see this change?" Marin asked.

Effie shrugged. "Sort of, I guess. I mean, I'm a twin, so I'm never completely alone but at the same time, Stiles and I are two different people. And I never quite felt like I fit after losing my mom."

"Fit how?" Marin asked. "Into your family or with your brother?"

"Anywhere." Effie admitted. "I felt like no one understood or knew what I was feeling. That's what started my panic attacks, the overwhelming feeling of being alone."

Marin leaned forward a bit. "And what's causing them now?"

"Fear." Effie said without hesitation. "Overwhelming, mind numbing, gut churning fear."

"Fear of what?"

"Loss." Effie nearly whispered. "Losing someone I love again. Losing Dad, Stiles, Derek." she shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid to lose."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Hey," Effie came downstairs in the Hale house and over to Derek. "I've gotta go. With the game in a couple of hours, Stiles needs to be talked out of his pre-game anxiety."

Derek cocked a brow. "He doesn't even play."

Effie smirked. "Never let it be said that Stiles Stilinski works within the natural order of the universe."

Derek snorted. "Oh trust me, I've definitely learned that." he wrapped his arms around Effie's waist. "You coming back after the match?"

Effie shook her head. "No, win or lose, Dad and I are taking Stiles out to dinner. After everything recently, they need time to reconnect. And as I'm the good child and the supportive twin, I need to be there to make sure actual communication takes place."

Derek shook his head, amused by the knowledge that if Effie wasn't there, the Stilinski men would stare at their food for an hour before talking about the latest case. After giving Effie a quick kiss, he let her go so she could find her bag, only to be distracted by Boyd and Erica appearing.

"You decided," Derek said, facing his betas. "when?"

Effie was confused. She had no idea what was going on or what they were talking about.

"Tonight," Erica said.

"Everyone's gonna be at the game." Boyd added. "We figured it was the best time."

"It's not like we want to." Erica threw in.

Effie slowly connected the dots. They were leaving. Leaving Beacon Hills, leaving the pack. Leaving Derek.

"What do you want?" Derek asked.

"Since I just turned sixteen a month ago," Erica said. "I wouldn't mind getting my license. I can't do that if I'm dead, you know."

"Yeah, well I told you there was a price." Derek pointed out.

"Yeah but you didn't say it would be like this," Boyd retorted.

Effie wanted to step in and help but knew Derek needed to do this alone.

"I told you how to survive." he said. "You do it as a pack. And you're not a pack without an alpha."

He turned his back to the betas, letting only Effie see the hurt and betrayal on his face.

"We know," Boyd piped up.

Effie couldn't not say anything this time, not once she connected the dots. Stepping up to Derek's side, she took his hand, showing a united front.

"You wanna look for another pack." she said.

The betas wouldn't meet their gazes.

"How are you even going to find one?" Derek asked.

"We think we already did." Boyd said simply.

The two betas went on to explain what they'd heard in the woods the night before. Howling of other wolves. A lot of other wolves.

"There must have been a dozen of them." Boyd said.

"Maybe more." Erica added.

"Yeah or maybe only two." Derek shot back. "You know what the Beau Geste effect is? If they modulate their howls, with a rapid shift in tone, two wolves can sound like twenty."

"Look, that doesn't matter, okay?" Erica said. "There's another pack out there, there's gotta be. We made up our minds."

"We lost, Derek." Boyd said. "It's over. We're leaving."

"No," Derek shook his head. "no, you're running. And once you start, you don't stop. You'll always be running."

Derek turned away from them and Effie watched Erica take Boyd's hand before they walked out of Derek's house, and their pack.

"Maybe they're right." Derek said softly. "Maybe we have lost."

Effie shook her head. "No, don't say that. Don't ever say that. They're running because they're scared and not strong enough to face it. We're staying, we're standing strong, because we have it in us to face our fear and take it head on. As long as someone is willing to fight, we can never lose."

Derek set down the book he was holding and pulled Effie into his arms, his face finding its place against the side of her neck. Effie held him tightly, running her fingers through his hair as she waited for him to find his level ground again.

When she felt him go tense and reached for a piece of broken mirror, she knew they had another visitor. Working on instinct, Effie spun out of Derek's arms as he threw the shard and behind his back, letting him protect her from whoever was there.

And it turned out to be Peter, who caught the mirror casually just as the tip touched his throat.

"I expected a slightly warmer welcome." Peter said. "But," he smirked. "point taken. It's quite a situation you've got yourself in here, Derek. I mean, I'm outta commotion for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem deprived adolescent in town."

"What'd you want?" Derek asked.

"Well," Peter tried to appear sincere. "I wanna help."

"Good," Effie said. "your hole's right there. Help by climbing back in."

Peter smirked. "So glad to see you're still here, Effie. I assume you and my nephew are an item now, yes? How's that going?"

"Well burying your sorry ass was definitely a great kick off," Effie shot back.

Peter walked towards them. "Derek, you're the only family I have left. There's still a lot that I can teach you." he put his hand on Derek's shoulder. "Can we just talk?"

Derek glanced down at Peter's hand and Effie wisely took a sizeable step backwards.

"Sure," Derek said. "let's talk."

Effie watched as Derek grabbed his uncle and threw him across the room, into what was left of the stair banister.

"You should go check on Stiles." Derek said without looking at Effie. "I'll text you to let you know how this goes."

Effie sighed but nodded. "I guess you're right. As much as I wanna see you kick Peter's ass back into his grave, Dad's expecting me at the game." she leaned up and kissed Derek's cheek. "Give him a good, solid hit for me."

Derek smirked. "Consider it done."

Effie moved to where Peter was lying, as it was her only way out, and smiled at his crumpled form. "If you're still here tomorrow, try not to heal too quickly. I'd like to see the damage."

Peter huffed a partial growl. "You two are a match made in heaven."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie made her way towards the locker room to make sure Stiles was okay before the game. She'd talked him out of his anxiety at home but in the locker room, with all the other guys around, it might hit him again and she wanted to be safe.

"Effie,"

Effie turned and was surprised to see Melissa coming towards her. "H-Hi, Melissa."

Melissa smiled. "You and Stiles haven't come around lately."

Effie crossed her arms, shrugging. "We figured you and Scott needed time after what happened, you know, with Matt."

Melissa nodded. "It was an eye opener, I'll admit. And I'm still trying to come to terms with it but, he's my son and whatever, or whoever, he is, I'm gonna support him."

Effie smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. He was so afraid that telling you would cause a rift that couldn't be fixed."

Melissa shook her head. "Never." she linked arms with Effie. "Now, let's go make a bunch of boys feel uncomfortable by entering their locker room."

Effie laughed as she led the way. "By now, they should all be in uniform."

"Doesn't matter." Melissa said. "Scott can be fully clothed and brushing his teeth but if I come into the bathroom, he freaks, blushes like you wouldn't believe and starts stuttering."

Effie's laughter echoed down the hall as they reached the locker room. Stepping inside, they saw the lacrosse team was, indeed, fully clothed in their uniforms and Finstock's voice had just started ringing out from the PA system.

"Good morning, in less than an hour-"

Effie nearly smacked her head on the nearest locker. Oh, the man still hadn't learned another speech?

Melissa patted Stiles' shoulder. "What the hell is he talking about?"

Stiles sighed. "He does this every year."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah,"

"Wait," Melissa slowly realized what Finstock was quoting. "is this,"

"Yeah," Stiles confirmed. "it's the speech from Independence Day."

Effie ran a hand over her face. "How is he allowed to influence young minds?"

"Budget cuts?" Stiles threw out as a guess. "It's Coach's favorite movie."

"He doesn't know any sports speeches?" Melissa asked.

"I don't think he cares." Stiles commented.

"Well spoken, Coach."

Effie and Stiles went stiff as Gerard appeared behind Finstock. Great, what was he doing there? Principal or not, he wasn't known for making appearances before games.

"I might have chosen something with a little more historical value but there's no denying your passion." Gerard said. "And while I haven't been here long, there's no denying my pride in having a winning team for this school. I know you'll all be brilliant tonight, even with only one co-captain leading you. Now, I'm your principal but I'm also a fan so, don't think I'll be content to merely watch you beat this team, get out there and murder them."

Effie turned to Melissa as the team broke up and headed out. "Hey, you okay?"

Stiles turned as well.

Melissa blew out a deep breath. "For lack of a better way to put it, Gerard's in control now."

Effie and Stiles looked at each other. They could only imagine what that meant.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Hey kiddo,"

Effie smiled as her father sat beside her. "Hey Dad," she leaned against his side. "I'm glad you made it and I know Stiles is too."

John nodded. "Yeah, I am too." he looked over where Stiles was talking with Scott. "How are they doing?"

"They're boys." Effie said simply, causing Melissa to laugh from John's other side.

John looked between the two. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Melissa patted John's arm. "Don't worry about it."

The three sat in silence before noticing Finstock sending Stiles out.

"Oh no," John said. "why is my son running on the field?"

Melissa frowned a bit. "Because he's on the team?"

Effie could see it took a few moments for Melissa's words to sink in. Once they did, John got excited.

"He is," he said, pushing himself up. "he's on the field. My son is on the field!"

Effie buried her face in her hands. "Dad, please shut up and sit down. I have to go to school with these people."

John cleared his throat and returned to his seat. "Sorry,"

Effie gave him a look. "Uh huh, you're paying for my therapy."

The whistle to start the game was blown and Effie found herself, Lydia, John and Melissa on the edges of their seats as they waited to see how Stiles would play. Effie almost ignored the vibrating of her phone but knew it was probably Derek. Pulling it out fast, she saw it was from Scott.

_'Gerard is threatening to have Jackson kill someone here if I don't give him Derek by the last thirty seconds of the game.'_

Effie barely stopped herself from gasping out loud. Thankfully, the others were focused on the game.

_'Effie, what do I do?'_

Everything in Effie wanted to tell Scott to figure it out himself, it was his own fault Gerard had him by the short hairs. But that wasn't who Effie was.

_'We need to get you on the field so you can stop Jackson.'_

_'Isaac just showed up. We've got a plan.'_

Effie blew out a breath and smiled when her dad looked at her.  _'Be careful.'_  then she opened a new text to Derek.  _'We're gonna have a problem at the game. How goes the Uncle returned from the Dead?'_

_'Well, I feel better after beating on him,'_  Derek's reply came.  _'He thinks Lydia can help save Jackson. That they had a real connection.'_

Effie looked at her red headed friend and knew, even if it killed her to admit it.  _'Peter's right. Jackson and Lydia may be shallow and arrogant but they do truly love each other.'_

_'Come over after your dinner with Stiles. We'll come up with a plan.'_

_'Got it.'_

_'And be careful. I love you.'_

_Effie smiled. 'I love you too.'_

_~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~_

Effie saw the ball roll to a stop at Stiles' feet and her eyes grew wide. No one else on the field had seen it so it gave Stiles time to do something. As soon as he started moving. Once the other team started charging him, Stiles turned and ran for the opposing goal. His screams of terror were audible, causing John to bury his face in his hands once more.

"Ah crap," came the mutter.

Effie watched in tense anticipation as Stiles stopped in front of the goal, looking unsure of what to do.

"Shoot it," she whispered. "come on Stiles, shoot it."

She and Lydia both jumped up. "Shoot it!"

They watched Stiles launch the ball into the net, scoring his first ever goal.

The entire bleacher section broke into cheers. Effie laughed and hugged John as they celebrated Stiles' goal. The game turned around for Beacon Hills at that point. Stiles seemed to turn into a whole new player and was passing the ball, dodging and weaving around the other team. Finally, the last goal of the game was made, putting Beacon Hills in the lead by one point.

Effie saw the clock hit thirty seconds and Scott's text came flying back like a kick to the gut. She looked around and saw him standing off to the side of the bleachers, a determined look on his face. Looking back at her brother, she let Scott keep an eye out for Jackson and Gerard. Nothing was going to taint Stiles' moment for Effie.

When the clock struck zero and the whistle was blown, the Beacon Hills team and fans broke into cheers and screams of victory. Effie jumped with Lydia, the two girls hugging and celebrating. They could see Stiles on the field, being mobbed by his fellow players as they congratulated him on making the winning goals.

Before the bleachers could empty onto the field to join the team, the lights around the field started shutting off. Effie felt John reach for her hand and held tightly to her father. Once the field was completely black, a terrified scream broke through the silence and suddenly the lights were back and there was a body in the middle of the field. People were panicking and running away from the field and towards the school.

Effie let her father pull her off the bleachers and towards where the teams were standing. They looked for Stiles among the Beacon Hills players but couldn't find him.

Effie started turning, looking in every direction. "Stiles! Stiles, where are you?! Stiles!"

"Where's Stiles?" John's voice joined Effie. "Has anyone seen my son? Where's my son?"

Effie started panicking. "Stiles!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> So, cliffhanger? *grins sheepishly* Please don't kill me. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	12. Master Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is missing, Jackson isn't really dead and Scott's betrayed the pack for the final time. Who said finales were fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here! And we've reached the final chapter of season two. We've been through a lot and it'll only get harder from here, but at least at the end of it all, Effie still has her father, brother and Derek. Which is what matters. So, read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none but Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie dialed her phone, tears welling in her eyes, as she stood at the back of the locker room. "Pick up, please pick up."

_"Effie?"_

Effie nearly sobbed at the sound of Derek's voice. "Stiles is missing."

_"What?"_

Effie shook her head. "The lights went out at the end of the game and when they came back on, Jackson was on the ground, dead and Stiles was missing. We can't find him and no one knows where he went."

_"Effie, I need you to focus for me. I'm going to meet you at your house. Okay? Let your dad know I'm going to be coming."_

Effie nodded as tears slid down her face. "Just don't get seen, please. I can't-"

 _"I know,"_ Derek soothed. _"stay with your dad, I'll see you at home."_

Effie nodded again and hung up, only for Isaac to hug her tightly. Effie buried her face in his pull over and shook with tears.

"We'll find him," Isaac promised. "we will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek grabbed his keys and made for the door.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

Derek gave him a look. "I know you heard both sides of that conversation."

"Derek," Peter stepped up to him. "I understand you wanting to be there for Effie while she's upset, but we need to talk to Scott and Isaac. Now."

"And you will." Derek said. "I'm leaving you at the school before going to see Effie. Once I've made sure she's okay, and Stiles is located, I will join you three back here."

Peter cocked a brow. "With or without your mate?"

"That's entirely up to her." Derek said without hesitation, not denying the role Effie played in his life. "Now, are you coming or not?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Scott looked at his phone, slightly confused. A text had come through from Derek.

_'Got someone coming your way to talk. Don't kill him. Again.'_

"Boys,"

Scott looked up as Isaac stepped up behind him. There stood Peter.

"What the hell?" Scott asked in disbelief.

Peter spread his arms wide. "I'm back."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie and John stood in Stiles' room while John was on the phone with one of his deputies. Effie was looking around the room, tears shining in her eyes.

"Ef,"

Effie turned at her father's call and saw Derek walking into the room. She practically flew into his arms, her tears flowing anew as Derek held her securely and rocked them slowly from side to side.

"Anything?" Derek asked over Effie's head.

John shook his head. "No, he hasn't been here. His jeep's still at the school. Scott found his lacrosse bag still in his locker. It's like he just vanished."

Derek nodded before turning his head back to the door way. "Stiles,"

Effie and John turned. Stiles was standing uncertainly, face beat up. John got to Stiles first, and Derek held Effie back so John could look his son over.

"Who did it?" John demanded.

"It's okay, Dad." Stiles said. "It was just a couple kids from the other team. They were pissed about losing and I was mouthing off. The next thing I know-"

"Who was it?" John demanded once more.

Effie looked at Derek, to see if Stiles was being honest. Derek subtly shook his head. Something else was going on but they'd wait until John was out of the room to ask. Once Stiles shouted to stop John's ranting about going to the other school and beating on the kids who hurt Stiles, the elder Stilinski grabbed his son in a tight hug. Effie could see tears in Stiles' eyes as he held onto his father and felt her own sliding down her face once more.

John pulled back and cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go let everyone know you're okay."

As their father left the room, Effie sprang forward and wrapped Stiles in a hug of her own.

"It wasn't the other team, was it?" Effie whispered.

She could tell by his pause that Stiles considered lying but with Derek in the room, he knew better.

"No," Stiles pulled away and walked over to his bed. "no, it wasn't." he looked at Derek. "It was Gerard. He wanted me to give up your location. Or give up Effie so he could get it out of her." he saw fury pass over Derek's face but knew it wasn't aimed at him. "Obviously I didn't tell him anything and," he waved a hand at his face. "you can see what my punishment was. Once he realized I wasn't giving him either of you, he had his goons drop me off down the street."

Effie carefully looked Stiles' face over. "He hit anywhere else or did he just decide you didn't need to be pretty anymore?"

Stiles gave a light laugh. "I may have a bruised rib or two but other than that, it was just my face." he looked at Derek again. "They have Boyd and Erica. I don't know how they got them, my money's on Allison, but they've got them. Though, Chris gave me this look, like he'd take care of setting them free. He wasn't exactly thrilled with his dad over any of this."

Effie looked at Derek. "We've still got a bigger problem."

Derek nodded. "I know. And I'm leaving it up to you two if you want to help. I won't drag you into this without your okay."

Stiles frowned. "What are we talking about?"

Effie crossed her arms. "When the lights went out at the game, and Gerard took you, he had Jackson kill himself. We've already figured out something much bigger is in play, we just don't know what. Scott and Isaac are at Derek's house with Peter, waiting for us." she looked back at Derek. "I'm coming."

Derek nodded again. "Okay, Stiles?"

Stiles sighed and shook his head. "I can't. Not this time. Not after," he ran a hand over the uninjured side of his face. "If you absolutely need back up, call me in. But for now, I'm done playing first string." he frowned. "Wait, Peter? How-Wha-"

Effie shook her head. "Don't go there. It's a long story that no one wants to explain." she kissed Stiles' forehead. "I'm proud of you for not giving in."

Stiles smiled. "I'd never betray you, baby sis. And I've never hurt you by turning Derek over."

Derek met Stiles' gaze and gave a single nod. "I'm glad you're okay." he paused. "For Effie's sake."

Effie shook her head while Stiles laughed.

"Thanks, Sourwolf. Glad to know you care."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stood on Peter's free side as he worked on his laptop. Derek was on the phone with Scott, who was at the hospital with Isaac and Melissa, and Jackson's apparently not dead body.

"They say he's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws." Derek told them what Scott was saying.

"That sounds sufficiently terrifying." Peter commented.

"They also say he's starting to move." Derek responded.

Effie pinched the bridge of her nose before crossing her arms and aiming her words at Peter. "Do any of you actually stay dead?"

Peter grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know." he sat up. "Okay, look, I think I found something. Looks like what you've seen from Jackson is just the kanima's beta shape." he scrolled through a few things.

"Well, meaning what?" Derek asked. "It can turn into something bigger?"

Effie leaned closer to see what Peter was looking at as he leaned back, eyes wide.

"Bigger," Peter said. "and badder."

Effie blinked rapidly. "He's turning into that?"

"That has wings." Derek threw in.

Peter didn't flinch. "I can see that."

Effie cleared her throat. Twice. "We couldn't kill him in his beta shape. How the hell are we gonna get rid of THAT?"

Peter made a bunch of unintelligent noises before throwing his hands up. Effie gave him a look. Great.

"Look, someone actually made an animation of it." Peter said. "Maybe's it's less terrifying if we-" The three visibly jumped as a screech came from the computer and Peter slammed the cover shut. "Nope, not at all. We should probably meet them halfway."

"Scott, get him out of there now." Derek ordered. "Go now."

Effie fell in line behind Derek as he headed for the door, Peter trailing after them. Things were about to get interesting.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stood off in the shadows as an SUV pulled up and Chris, Scott and Isaac got out. Isaac looked right over at her and she stepped away from the building.

"Should you be here?" Isaac asked.

Effie smiled. "My pack, my fight."

"Where's Derek?" Chris asked.

Effie just motioned ahead of where they'd parked. No sooner had she done that, did Derek appear, running on all fours, towards them.

Derek stood and looked at Chris, Effie could see both men were sizing each other up.

"I'm here for Jackson," Chris said. "not you."

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting." Derek responded. He looked at Scott and Isaac. "Get him inside."

Effie moved over to Derek. "You're going to have to tell him."

Derek sighed. "I know. Just not sure how."

"Simple." Effie said. " _'Scott, I plan on killing Jackson instead of saving him, as planned.'_ "

Derek gave her a look. "Acting like your brother again."

Effie returned the look. "Sleeping alone in the rail station, tonight."

Derek blew out a breath through his nose. "Please go inside. And stay close to Isaac."

Effie gave him another look before following the path into the warehouse. Derek shook his head and looked up for a moment.

 _"Girls are just so troublesome, aren't they?"_ Peter's voice reached Derek's ears.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Go get in place before I kill you. Again."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie screamed as Jackson suddenly woke up and stuck his claws into Derek's torso. Isaac put his arm out in front of Effie, blocking her path and protecting her if Jackson came their way next. They watched Jackson toss the alpha as if he were nothing more than a doll before standing.

"Well done to the last, Scott." Gerard said. He started walking forward. "Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me."

Before Isaac or Effie could react, two arrows whistled through the air, catching Isaac in either shoulder. He started to fall back and Effie caught him, lowering him to the ground. Scott registered Allison's presence before helping Effie lift Isaac up and moving further away from the hunters and Jackson. They got behind some crates and Effie helped Scott remove the arrows from Isaac, watching them heal in seconds.

"Stay here." Scott said to Effie. "Keep an eye out for Allison and do not let Gerard see where you are."

Effie nodded as Isaac and Scott took off to help Derek, who was completely wolfed out and healed from his toss. She watched as the three wolves took on Jackson, who just kept kicking them back and blocking each and every attack. When the kanima's claws slashed Derek across the stomach, dropping him to the ground, Effie ran from her hiding place to his side, rolling him so he was resting against her lap. She saw Allison take Isaac down before getting ready to charge at Derek.

"No!" Scott's voice rang out. "Allison!"

Before Allison could reach them, Jackson appeared, knocking Allison's blades from her hands and grabbing her by the throat.

"Not yet, sweetheart," Gerard appeared.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked her grandfather, clearly as confused as the rest of them.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott answered.

Effie turned sharply to the beta. Was he still betraying them? She felt Derek shift and moved her hands to his shoulders, giving him more freedom to move.

"Then you know." Gerard said to Scott.

"What's he talking about?" Allison asked.

"It was that night outside the hospital, wasn't it?" Gerard said. "When I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it, couldn't you?"

"He's dying," Isaac announced.

"I am." Gerard confirmed. "I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer, yet. But, the supernatural does."

"You monster." Chris growled.

"Not yet." Gerard corrected him.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked again.

"You'll kill her too?!" Chris asked angrily.

Gerard actually shrugged. "When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son."

Effie looked between the three Argents, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Scott,"

Effie whipped her head back towards the beta. She saw him looking at Derek and her eyes grew wide.

"Don't even try it, Scott." Effie shook her head. "Don't you dare touch him."

Scott walked towards them. "You're not strong enough to stop me, Effie. And right now, neither is he."

"The only way you're taking Derek," Effie threatened. "is by going through me. And if you lay a finger on me, you lose Stiles. You and I both know it."

Scott just shook his head and pushed Effie away from Derek before grabbing the alpha by the base of his neck and forcing him to his feet. Effie scrambled to stand and stop Scott but Chris grabbed her and held her back.

"I have to stop him." Effie struggled. "Please."

Chris swallowed. "I understand Effie, believe me, I understand. But if you try to stop Scott, either he'll hurt you on my father's orders or Jackson will. And the last thing Derek would want is you hurt."

Effie let out a strangled sob as Derek told Scott to stop, that Gerard was going to kill him right after and be an alpha.

"That's true," Gerard said. "but I think he already knows that, don't you Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love."

"Scott," Derek panted. "Don't. Don't!"

"I'm sorry." Scott said. "But I have to."

Effie watched, terrified, as Scott forced Derek's head back and his mouth open. Gerard moved to them, rolling up his sleeve as he went. He placed his forearm in Derek's mouth and Scott forced the alpha to bite.

Scott let Derek fall to the ground once he released Gerard and Chris let Effie run to him. She slid to her knees at his side and once again rolled him onto her lap.

"Hey," Effie smiled through her tears. "you're okay."

Derek panted and grabbed Effie's hand as a life line.

"What?" Gerard suddenly said.

Effie and Derek looked up and saw Gerard's bite wound was bleeding black.

"What is this?" Gerard looked at Scott. "What did you do?"

Scott looked down at Derek. "Everyone said Gerard always had a plan." he turned to Gerard. "I had a plan too."

Gerard started panicking, reaching into his pockets for his pills. He poured them into his hand and crushed them. "Mountain Ash!" he slowly fell to the ground as black blood starting leaking from his eyes, nose and ears. He started choking just before throwing up a geyser of black blood. Effie turned away, not wanting the image in her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked Scott.

Scott looked down at him again. "Because you might be an alpha, but you're not mine."

Effie glared harshly at Scott as she felt Derek's shoulders slump in defeat. If she wasn't so concerned about Derek, she'd be on her feet, showing Scott just how wrong his words were.

Spitting sounds distracted the group back over to Gerard, who was crawling on his elbows and still spitting up black blood.

"Kill them." He ordered Jackson. "Kill. Them. ALL!"

Finally, he collapsed face first into the ground, causing Jackson to release his hold on Allison's neck. The moment she was free, she elbowed the kanima in the face, only to get knocked to the ground for her efforts. Before any of the wolves could go at Jackson again, to Effie's surprise, Stiles' jeep came crashing through the broken siding of the warehouse and straight into Jackson's side.

Unfortunately, that just stunned Jackson. In moments, he was back up and on the hood of Stiles' jeep, hissing at the two passengers. Stiles and Lydia, Stiles screaming all the way, rushed out of the jeep and away from the kanima.

Stiles ran over to Scott, Effie and Derek while Lydia stayed, calling Jackson's name. As the kanima stood before her, she held something up, a key from what Effie could see. Stiles tried to run back over to her but Scott stopped him. Jackson had stopped, mid-strike, and was staring at the key in Lydia's hand, as if it were triggering a memory.

They all watched as Jackson slowly became more himself and less the kanima. His eyes turned back to normal and he reached out, taking the key from Lydia's hand.

Derek started to get up and Effie helped him before he motioned her to Stiles' side. Not knowing what he was planning, Effie did as she was told and hugged her brother as he wrapped an arm around her.

Jackson slowly backed away from Lydia, seemingly in a daze as he turned more and more human. Effie saw the way Jackson held his arms out, as if surrendering to Derek, and gave a small nod. Derek darted forward, digging his claws into Jackson's gut while Peter appeared and did the same to Jackson's spine.

Holding him in the air for a moment, Derek made the decision to pull back and he and Peter removed their claws. Derek stepped back as Jackson choked and gasped and when he started to fall, Lydia rushed forward and caught him in her arms, carefully lowering him to the ground.

Derek moved to Effie's free side and she slid an arm from around Stiles and took Derek's hand, anchoring them both as they watched Jackson and Lydia. Isaac appeared on Derek's other side and the alpha put a hand on his beta's shoulder.

Silent tears ran down Effie's face as she watched Lydia tell Jackson she still loved him before lowering his lifeless body onto the ground.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked suddenly.

"He can't be far." Chris reassured.

Lydia stood up and started moving away from Jackson, tears streaming down her face. Effie felt Stiles let her go and move towards Lydia to comfort her, only for the sound of claws on stone to stop them all in their tracks.

Stiles stepped back as they watched the claw marks heal into nothing and Jackson slowly begin to stand up. He got to his feet and leaned his head back. Then, shocking everyone, he let out a fierce roar of a werewolf. Lydia ran forward and jumped into Jackson's arms and he didn't hesitate to return the gesture.

Effie saw the tears on Stiles' face and looked at Derek. "I'm gonna go with Stiles. He just,"

Derek nodded. "I know." he kissed her. "Go."

Before making her way to her brother's side, Effie turned to Scott and met the beta's gaze.

"If you ever touch Derek, again," Effie spoke softly, but harshly. "or betray our pack, again, I don't care that I see you as a brother. I'll hurt you so bad, your supernatural healing won't be able to do shit."

Scott stared. "I-I had no choice."

"There is always a choice." Effie spat. "Like talking to your friends, telling us what's going on. Asking for help, you idiot! You don't seem to have a problem taking it, whether it's offered up willingly or not. Try asking next time." she shook her head. "Because you won't get a third chance."

Effie put a hand on Stiles' shoulder and followed him to the jeep. With one last look at the reunited couple, the remains of the Hale pack and Scott's down turned face, the twins got in the jeep and headed for home.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie sat in front of Stiles on his bed, holding his hands in her own, as he cried silently over the events of the past twenty four hours. They were home, safe and with only their father around. Effie had told him it was okay to finally let it all go. That she wasn't going to tell anyone, that he could trust her to be there until he was done.

Hearing the door open quietly, Effie looked over her shoulder and saw John. He looked at Stiles in concern but Effie just shook her head. John nodded, understanding that there were some things his children could only work out together. Once the door was closed, Effie turned her focus back to Stiles.

And there it would stay, well into the night and next day.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You're sure?" Effie questioned again.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yes, for the love of god, go. Spend time with Derek. Play pack mom with Isaac." he smirked. "And Peter too."

Effie groaned. "Please, don't go there. The idea of Peter being back AND part of the pack makes me want to hurl. Violently. And then stab his eyes out."

Stiles perked up. "Oh, I like that idea."

Effie laughed. "Alright, I'll go see Derek. You go train. I expect you to make captain next year, Stilinski."

Stiles saluted. "Yes ma'am!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So," Effie looked around Derek's newly purchased loft. She could hear Isaac upstairs, putting all his belonging away in the storage bins that Derek had gotten. The boy did not know how to be quiet. "Jackson's fixed, Peter's back, Boyd and Erica are missing and Scott's a douche. Did I miss anything?"

Derek paused as he fixed up the kitchen area. "Um, the alpha pack that's here and possibly has Erica and Boyd."

Effie nodded. "Right, right. Can't forget that." she leaned against the large table by the floor to ceiling windows. "So basically, business as usual?"

Derek laughed. "If that's business as usual, we need new jobs."

Effie snickered. "I think it's a bit late for that, Der."

"True," Derek walked over to Effie and pulled her close. "We'll get our betas back, Ef. I swear."

Effie rested her head on his chest, forehead tucked against his throat. "I know we will. I'm just scared for them, for what they must be going through." she glared off to the side. "For every injury those pups have, the alphas get twice as many."

Derek nodded. "I think I can make that happen." he gently tipped Effie's head up with a single finger. "We haven't lost yet. And we're not gonna start now."

"Damn straight." Effie agreed before leaning up to kiss Derek. The two easily got lost in each other, in the moment, until-

**"NOT WHILE I'M HOME, GUYS!"**

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> What can I say? Scarring Isaac is just awesome. I've been reading too many Sterek fics, to be honest. Next up will be our second in-between story, titled Bonded. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


End file.
